Night of the Babysitter Series
by Kiriska
Summary: Trunks, Goten and Bra, and later Pan and Marron find many ways to torture their various unsuspecting babysitters! Lots of laughs to follow. Completed and Discontinued, but each chapter is standalone anyway.
1. Night of the Babysitter

Disclaimer: "Don't own DBZ. Don't sue me. Broke..want Dreamcast..opps..heehee..  
  
  
The Night Of The Babysitter...(lightning strikes)  
  
  
"You three be good!" Bulma warned as she, Vegeta, and Gohan exited the house. 8 year old Trunks, 7 year old Goten, and 4(She needs to be this age for the story to be right, ok?) year old Bra smile innocently at her. "I cannot believe I get stuck babysitting while the others go out to dinner!" Yajirobe complains. "Don't be sad, Yajirobe, we'll be good!" Bra chirps. Trunks whispered something to Goten, who grinned mischieveously. "Whatever, I'm gonna go eat whatevers in the fridge and you guys can eat whatevers left." Yajirobe huffs. "But..but I wanna have a grilled cheese sandwich!" Bra whines. Trunks and Goten sneak unnoticed away while Bra 'deals' with Yajirobe.  
  
"Do you have it?" Goten asks his friend. "Yep, my new Voice-Changer 4000 that my mom invented last month." Trunks answered as he pulls it out from under his bed. "Allllright! So Bra knows right?" Goten fiddles with the buttons. "Yep, wanna sneak outside now and scare Yajirobe now or wait til after dinner?" Trunks peeks out of his bedroom door where Bra was smearing cheese all over their large babysitter's shirt. "Now, I can't wait to check this thing out." answers Goten excitedly.   
  
Outside, Trunks places the Voice-Changer 4000 up to his mouth. They had setted it to Vegeta's voice. "You incomputent fool! You aren't making my daughter dinner!" he boomed into the microphone. Yajirobe froze. "V-V-Vegeta-a?" he whimpered, looking around for the source of the voice. "Yes, who else would it be you fat baka! And if you are not a good babysitter I'll personally make sure you never eat again! I'll be watching!" Bra smiled, "Listen to my daddy!" Goten and Trunks were rolling in the grass laughing.  
  
Yajirobe started making a dinner...not a very good one at that...Bra followed him around the kitchen smiling her face off. Trunks and Goten sneaked back inside their room, "That was so hilarious!" laughed Trunks, "Did you see the look on his face?" Goten climbed on the bed, "Yeah, and Bra, she was convincing!" he giggled. "What do ya wanna do now?" Trunks's eyes sparkled, "Pranks" Goten turned to his friend, "On who?" Trunks laughed, "Who else, Yajirobe!" Bra poked her head in her brother's room. "Hi! Dinner's ready! Can I hwelp you play pranks on Yajirobe?" she asked innocently. Trunks grinned, "Sure, why not. Go get my whoopee cushion." he ordered. "You have a whoopee cushion? Aww, not fair, my mom never lets me have anything." Goten complained.  
  
Goten and Trunks sat on one end of the table; Yajirobe and Bra in the other. Dinner was grilled cheese sandwiches on...old bread. "Ewwwww, gross! This stuff is old!" Trunks picked up his bread, wet, gooey cheese dripped onto his plate. "S'not my fault! T-There wasn't any other b-bread.." Yajirobe stammered. "Humph, I'm not eating this slop." Goten declared pushing his plate away. "B-But you have to, i-it's your din-n-ner.." Yajirobe said. "I'm not eating it, 'less you make somethin' else." Trunks snapped. "F-Fine." Yajirobe went back into the kitchen. Bra giggled, "Yajirobe has been acting wike that since 'daddy' left." Trunks and Goten laughed, "You got the whoopee?" asked Trunks. Bra smiled again and held it up, "Yep." and placed it in Yajirobe's chair.  
  
20 minutes later, Yajirobe came in with 'slightly' burnt pepperoni pizza. He set the pizza on the table and sat down in his chair. PPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTT!!! Bra giggled. Trunks and Goten burst out laughing. Yajirobe jumped out of his chair and grabbed the whoopee cushion, "You brats! Argg!" Trunks was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. Yajirobe glared, "I should've dropped you out the window when I had the chance.." he mumbled (In DBZ, when Bulma, Yajirobe and Baby Trunks were flying towards the place where Goku had taken 19 and 20, Yajirobe threatened to drop Baby Trunks out the window) Bra took a big slice of pizza and stuffed it in her mouth, smearing her face with red sauce. "Yummy!" she declared.  
  
A few minutes later, the pizza had disappeared between the ravenous mouths of Trunks, Goten and Bra. Yajirobe watched them and ate the gooey grilled cheese sandwiches. After dinner, Trunks and Goten went outside and Bra followed Yajirobe around the house. "Whadda ya wanna do now?" asked Goten as he followed Trunks around the yard. "I dunno; does Yajirobe know we can fuse?" he asked. Goten shook his head, "I don't think so, why?" Trunks's eyes lit up again. "Heheheheh, I have an idea." Goten grinned, Trunks's ideas were never bad. "We can turn into Gotenks and tell Yajirobe we're an evil sayjian here to destroy Earth!" Goten laughed, then said, "But whatta 'bout Bra? She knows we can fuse." Trunks shurgged, "I guess we can tell her." and headed back in the house where Bra was watching Yajirobe clean up.  
  
A few minutes later, Goten and Trunks were outside again. "Ready?" Trunks asks. "Yep." replied Goten. "YAAAAAAA!!!" they screamed and became super-sayjians. They stood ten feet apart and did their fusion dance, charging into each other and becoming one. Gotenks stood, grinning and walked towards the house. Should I blast the door? he thought, Yeah why not, Vegeta does it all the time...Gotenks fired a small ki blast and blew a hole in the door. Yajirobe jumped three feet high, "I gave them dinner Vegeta! I-I I-...." he trailed off when Gotenks walked in the door. Bra giggled.  
  
"W-Who are y-you?" Yajirobe stammered as he stared at Gotenks's long golden hair. "I am...Asetilk, a sayjian warrior sent to destroy Earth." Gotenks crowed. "A s-s-saaayjia-an? D-Destroy Earth..?" Yajirobe was terrifyed now. "B-Bra, where's Trunks and Goten? I found them a playmate!" Yajirobe hissed at Bra, who only giggled in return. "Who are you?" boomed Gotenks, smirking at the cowaring Yajirobe. "I-I-I'm Yaa-jirobe-e, and I can fi-ght really well, j-just you s-see, I-I'll beat y-you to a p-pulp." Gotenks laughed, "Oh really? It looks to me like you're bluffing, fat fool." "I-I-I..." Yajirobe fainted, Bra moved out of way or she would've been squished.  
  
Gotenks walked over to Yajirobe and Bra, laughing hysterically. Bra smiled, "Whadda we do now, Trunks? Goten?" "'Name's Gotenks. And I dunno, we can stay up til Vegeta and Bulma come home, though." 26 minutes later, Gotenks defused. Trunks, Goten, and Bra played Playstation 2, till 10:34, when Yajirobe started to wake up. The chubby martial artist almost screamed when he remembered what had happened, his first thought was to make sure he was still alive. Then he remembered the kids, "Bra? Trunks? Goten? D-Did you guys, b-beat the s-sayjiann?" he shouted.  
  
The front door opened, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, Chi Chi, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Videl, Baby Pan, Dr.Brief, Bulma's mom (WHAT IS HER NAME?), and Piccilo entered the house. Yajirobe got up off the floor and stubbled to greet the large group. "What happened to my backdoor?" Bulma shrieked. "Where's my baby?!" Chi Chi screamed. "Goten?" Gohan called. Goten, Trunks, and Bra peeked over the stair rail; "Hi mommy." Bra waved at Bulma. "Oh, GOTEN, MY BABY!" Chi Chi rushed up the stairs and hugged Goten. "Mom..I...can't..breaaaaaatheee." Vegeta glared at Yajirobe; "What the hell happened here you fat fool?" he demanded. "Anevilsupersayjiancameandsaidhewantedtotakeovertheworld--" Vegeta stopped him; "So we can understand you!" he shouted. Yajirobe started again; "A guy with yellow hair came and broke down the door and said that he was a sayjian sent to take over the Earth and,..and,..I-I-I.." "YOU WHAT?" screamed Vegeta. "I-I-I-I f-fainted and just woke up."  
  
"What happened here Trunks?" asked Bulma asked her son. "Um...we were playing in the backyard, then this guy showed up and blasted the door, and made Mr.Yajirobe faint, and Bra went to hide upstairs then me and Goten beat him up." "You defeated him all by yourselves?" Goku wondered aloud. "Yup!" Goten declared proudly. "What did this sayjian look like, boy?" asked Vegeta suspiciously. " He said his name was Asetilk. He was a s-super-sayjian with this weird black and orange suit and.." Yajirobe went on to discribe the 'mysterious' sayjian, while Trunks and Goten exchanged worried looks.  
  
Vegeta listened carefully to Yajirobe, getting angrier by the second. "That was Gotenks you fool!!!" Vegeta screamed in his face. "What?" Bulma and Chi Chi stared at thier sons. "Who's Gotenks?" asked Yajirobe confused. "It's those brat's fusion form!" spit Vegeta. Trunks and Goten looked at each other; "Busted!" they groaned in unison. "You are in big trouble mister!" Bulma and Chi Chi shrieked at their sons. "Go to your room, Trunks! You dragged Bra into this didn't you? You're setting a bad example.." Bulma lectured him as he marched up the stairs waving goodbye to Goten as he was ushered away by Chi Chi.  
  
"I'm going to kill that brat!" stormed Vegeta. "Uh..I'd better go now.." Krillian rushed and exited the house. "Yeah, me two, guys, 'had a good time, see ya tomorrow." said Yamcha as he ran after Krillian, Puar right behind him. Gohan left with Videl and Baby Pan. Dr.Brief and Bulma's mother left to the 'other' Capsule Corp. house. Goku looked at Vegeta who was cursing at how Bulma would have to fix the door and not have time to fix the gravity room. Sighing Goku left. Crime never pays, he thinks. But he was wrong...grounded for a week. Trunks spends his time making prank calls in his room. And Goten sneaks out while Chi Chi is busy.  
  
Our little trouble makers will never change. =)  
  
Kiriska: So, how'dja like? I know Bra is the wrong age but who cares?  
kill me and just say so in review. Thankies!  
Chibi Fique: How come we don't get to host yer DBZ fics?  
Kiriska: I dunno..it just doesn't feel write sticking you guys up there..you were just -meant- for my GW ones.  
Chibi Sikeeh: Whatever ya say.  
  
R*E*V*I*E*W 


	2. Night of the Babysitter II

Night of the Babysitter II  
By: Lady Kiriska  
  
  
  
"Trunks, Goten, Bra, be igood/i! Remember what happened ilast/i time! Trunks, don't drag you're sister into   
anything!" warned Bulma as she grabbed her purse off the counter. "We'll be goooood!" the three demi-sayjians called  
in unison. (A/N: I know I made Bra 4 last time, and I'll gonna do so again this time, although I found out that Bra wouldn't  
have been born yet if Trunks was 8. But the story works much better this way. If you disagree, well, I doubt I'll change   
anything, so don't bother.) "You'd better not be lying again.." Bulma  
mumbled and exited the house.  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to look after you monsters. But you can't pull the Gotenks one on me!" Master Roshi said.  
Bra giggled, last time, after her brother and Goten had been busted for practical jokes, she was sent straight to bed,  
and told never to help her brother in a prank. But all her mother had to offer was no punishment, her brother and  
Goten had candy to offer. And 4-year old Bra had a sweet tooth. Master Roshi proceded to make dinner. Goten  
and Trunks rushed off into Trunks's room. Bra watched Master Roshi, her assigned job was look-out.  
  
"What are we gonna do this time, Trunks?" Goten asked mischieveously. "I dunno yet, lemme, think, but we're gonna  
make mom and the others wish they'd take us to the restuarunt too!" Trunks announced. Trunks thought. Goten thought.  
"Hmmmmmmm...I know! We can steal all of Master Roshi's stuff so he will be forced to iplay/i with us!" Goten  
exclaimed. "Good one! Let's grab his magazines! Mom says he loves his magazines!" Trunks and Goten sneaked out  
of their room. "Bra!" Trunks hissed, his sister walked over and Trunks whispered their plans in her ear. The young  
demi-sayjian giggled, nodded, and returned to her duty.  
  
"Look, there they are! Piles of them! Man, how did he carry all these here?" Goten wondered. They began to grab  
the piles of magazines, "Ewww, gross, what's so great about these magazines? They don't even have Final Fantasy  
ads in them!." Trunks made a face. The boys stuffed the magazines in the landary basket and went off to find Master   
Roshi's other stuff. "I don't think he brought anything else." said Trunks. They looked at each other and exclaimed at  
the same time; "His sunglasses!" They laughed menicingly.   
  
"Dinnnnnnnner!" Bra chirped. "C'mon, let's go eat, then we'll steal his sunglasses." Goten and Trunks ran excitedly  
into the kitchen. Dinner was rice, beans, pork, and crab. A lot better than what Yajirobe cooked last time, even  
better than the pizza! Goten, Trunks and Bra stuffed their faces. Master Roshi watched amused, but he was also   
suspicious, they little demi-sayjians have been too good. Trunks nudged Goten when Master Roshi was pulling  
apart a crab. Goten reached over and grabbed the sunglasses. "Hey!!! Gimme back my sunglasses!" the old man  
demanded.   
  
Goten laughed and flew off, his hair brushed against the ceiling. Trunks and Bra laughed. "You little brat! Come  
back here!" Master Roshi chased Goten around the house. "You have to play with us first!" Goten called   
laughing. "Yeah! Play with us!" Bra demanded. Master Roshi stared at them, "Play iwhat/i with you?"  
he asked suspiciously. "Super Smash Bros.!!!" Goten answered smuggly. "Oh, what???" Master Roshi landed  
on the floor, "A video game???" "Yep! And if ya lose, we get to keep the sunglasses!" Trunks grinned. "WHAT??  
I refused to agreed to such unreasonable demands!" the old man said.  
  
A few minutes later, Master Roshi was playing Super Smash Bros. with Trunks, Goten, and Bra. "What?! You  
cheated!" he excliamed. "Did not." replied the demi-sayjians in unison. Master Roshi was Yoshi, Trunks was Link,  
Goten was Samus, and Bra was Pikachu. "NOOOOO!!!" Master Roshi's character died for the fifth time in the  
last few minutes. "You're no fun." complained Goten, "You stink." "Well what do you want to do then?" grumbled  
the martial arts master. "Mario Kart!!" Bra said. "Yeah." agreed Trunks and Goten.  
  
"ARRGGG!! How do you use your items?!" demanded Master Roshi. "Z!" sighed Trunks exasperated. "Where's  
Z?" "The back of the controller!" shouted Goten. "We win....again. That's the ninth twime!" announced Bra. "Do you  
stink at everything?" asked Trunks. "Let's find out." suggested Trunks.  
  
7 games later..."That's it! You stink at ieverything/i!!!" Goten shouted. They had gone through and played  
every game Trunks owned including; James Bond: Golden Eye, Mario Party 3, Pokemon Stadium 2, Star Fox 64,  
XG2, Foresaken 64, and Star Wars: Pod Racer. "C'mon, let's do something else." grumbled Trunks, "But what  
about my sunglasses!?!?" demanded Master Roshi. "Here!" Bra tossed it in his face. The demi-sayjians exited  
the room. Master Roshi went to read his magazines......."WHERE ARE MY MAGAZINES?!!?" Master Roshi  
yelled, his cry echoed in the huge house.   
  
"That was no fun." complained Goten. "Nope." agreed Bra. "What now? We have to do something or we'll lose  
our reputation!" Trunks said. "Hmmmmm." the three 'brats' thought. "I know!!!" Trunks jumped off his bed, "We  
can 'disappear' and when he comes looking for us, we'll cut the power and play haunted house!" "Alright! You  
come up with the best ideas!" Goten grinned. Bra giggled. There was pounding at the door, "Where did you put my  
magazines you brats?!" the voice outside the door screamed. The mischieveous kids climbed out the window.  
  
Master Roshi forced open the door, "You brats bette tell me---....where my magazines are...where did are you up   
to now?!!?" he screamed. Master Roshi started a frantic search for the demi-sayjian troublemakers. Outside, Trunks,  
Goten and Bra huddled against the side of the building. "Which wire's the power?" wondered Bra. "It's this one!"  
Trunks held up a green wire. "How do you know?" asked Goten. "My mom's a genius mechanic, I know everything!"  
the 8-year old boasted. He cut the wire. Nothing happened. "Genius.." mumbled Goten. "Hmm, it must be this one then.."  
Trunks cut a yellow wire. Nothing. A red wire. Nothing. A blue wire. The lights went out. "Perfect." Goten held the  
flastlight up to his face, grinning deviously.  
  
"What the.." Master Roshi was shround in darkness, "What are they up to???" the old man stumbled around in the   
darkness looking for a candle or something. There was a soft crash on the other side of the room. "Who's there?"  
asked Master Roshi, islightly/i afraid. No answer. The old martial artist found a candle and lit it. (after several  
minutes of crashing into walls) Crashing sounds were heard at all parts of the house. "W-Where are you brats? I'm  
not falling f-for this!" he shouted into the darkness.   
  
Trunks crounched behind the couch. He had their babysitter in his sights, he took out his Voice-Changer 4000 and  
set it to 'Strange' and made the volume low. The mischivious boy spoke in to the microphone. "I am in your house..."  
(A/N: I know I know, lame, Disclaimer: I don't own Scary Movie. Just using a few quotes...)Master Roshi whipped his  
head around, the voice was close, "W-What'd you s-say?" he asked. "I am in your house..." the voice repeated.  
Master Roshi thought for a moment, wait a minute..that was from Scary Movie...he hadn't seen the movie, but had   
seen many commercials..the speaker was behind the couch! The old man approached Trunks.  
  
Oh, no, thought Trunks, he moved away, quicker than the eye could blink. "I know what you did....last summer..." the  
demi-sayjian said into the speaker. (A/N: Don't own 'I know what you did last summer' either) Master Roshi looked  
behind the couch, no one there. The voice spoke again, "I still know...what you did...last summer." it said hauntingly.  
"Give up already! I'm not falling for this!" Master Roshi said, a little more afraid than when he last spoke. Trunks grinned  
and went to see how Goten and Bra were doing.  
  
Goten and Bra were booby trapping the upstairs. There was oil all over the hardwood floor. White sheets were   
drapped over the furniture. Fake cobwebs were everywhere. "How's it going?" Trunks landed softly on the carpet.  
"Great, we're almost done." answered Goten as he and Bra began TPing the staircase. Trunks decided to examine  
his friend and sister's work. A tape recorder of a thunderstorm and hidden in the ceiling of the hallway, playing  
it's 'music' quietly. Rubber snakes and tarantulas were peeking from under the white sheets. "Perfect." Trunks  
smiled to himself.  
  
"Ready?" Trunks asked. "Yep." answered Bra, "We're gonna get in so much trouble!!." she squealed happily.  
"Yep." smiled Goten mischievously. "Ok, I'll bring him up now." Trunks drapped a white cloth over himself and  
flew downstairs. Master Roshi was checking the bathroom for the 'missing' brats. Trunks kicked a small stool on  
purpose. Master Roshi turned around. "You! You can't trick me now!" the old man chased after him. Trunks flew  
up the stairs, Goten and Bra made loud stomping sounds against the walls.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Bra escaped into the gameroom, hiding amongst the white sheets. "Woah, woah, ahhhhhhhhh!!"  
Master Roshi slipped on the oil covering the hardwood hallway. The thunderstorm music played, "Arrrggg, I'm gonna  
get those brats!" he grumbled as he stumbled into the gameroom. He let out a shrill cry when saw a huge spider  
creeping out from under a sheet. The demi-sayjians muffled their laughter. When Master Roshi realized the spider was  
fake he was fuming. "I'll get you guys!" he threatened.   
  
Trunks, Goten and Bra covered themselves with sheets and got a coatrack and cover it too, so it looked like there  
were four of them. (They have a very big gameroom so Master Roshi didn't really notice) "Hellooooooooo" rasped  
Goten, disguising his voice very well. "Wha...? You! You brats cant' trick me, so you might as well give up now!"  
Master Roshi's voice was stern, just barely a trace of fear, but it was there. "Wait..I thought there were only three  
of you...who's the extra one?" Trunks laughed hysterically, making his voice deeper than usual. Master Roshi started  
for them almost reluctantly.   
  
"We know what you did last summer!" squealed Bra in a ivery/i hight pitched voice. Trunks's foot shook the  
coatrack, making it wave it's arms wildly. "You guys better clean up this mess before your parent's come home!"  
Master Roshi warned. "Come with us....Turtle....we'll keep you're secert.." Goten stretched an arm out ar Master Roshi  
coming within inches of his face. "Cut it out! Kids!" Master Roshi screamed at them. Trunks gave a slight nod to  
Goten and Bra. The three zipped out of their disguises and were out of the room before Master Roshi knew what  
happened. The three sheets floated to the floor. "What the...?" "Come with ussssss...." Trunks muttered into the  
Voice-Changer 4000, making the coatrack speak.  
  
Master Roshi pulled the sheet off the rack and gasped, then got angry. "ARRRGGG! I'll get you!" he shouted.  
The old man rushed back downstairs. Trunks and Bra quickly began cleaning up the upstairs sliently. Goten went  
outside to fix the power. The light flickered. Then went out again. Trunks and Bra finished cleaning just as the  
lights went back on. Goten, Trunks and Bra all hurried upstairs and into Bra's room. They took out a pack of  
cards and pretended to be playing.  
  
Master Roshi stomped upstairs and swung open the door. "You brats are gonna get it!" his face was red. "Huh?"  
asked Trunks, doing a very good clueless face. "What are you talking about?" asked Goten, pretending to be   
annoyed, "We've been up here ever since you lost all those games." Bra nodded solemly, "Yep, then the power  
went out and we played scawy stories!." she smiled idioticly. "Humph, you don't fool me for a second." he grumbled.  
  
The door opened, Bulma, Vegeta and company spilled inside. Master Roshi rushed downstairs and told them all what  
happened. Vegeta laughed at Master Roshi, "I told you those brats were troublemakers." Bra walked downstairs  
and stared at her parents, her eyes weld up automaticly, "You can't iprove/i we were bad!" she cried. Trunks  
and Goten snickered from upstairs. "Humph. I'll bet we can." snorted Chi Chi, "Goten! Trunks! Get down here!"  
she yelled. The boys came down obediantly.  
  
Bulma checked them throughly, she found the Voice-Changer 4000 in Trunks's pocket, fake spiders and the  
clipper they used to cut the power in Goten's pocket. Bra's fake tears disappeared and her face twisted in a pouty  
one. "Busted..again." Trunks and Goten sighed together. "You will never learn, will you young man?!" Bulma  
and Chi Chi proceded to yell at their sons. Krillian sighed, "Every time we come back, it's the same thing,   
the babysitter tell their story, the mothers prove the kids guilty and they get lectured, I think I'll leave now."  
Everyone left 'cept Chi Chi, Goku, Gohan and Videl. "Bra! I'm ashamed of you! You worked with them again!  
And this time you will be punished! You and Trunks are both grounded for a week!" Bulma shouted. Bra  
and Trunks groaned, but it was all an act. Goten, too, was grounded for a week. The Son families left.  
  
Trunks and Bra marched upstairs, as soon as their mother left, then pulled out their stash of candy and ate.  
"Yummy! I'll work with you and Gotwen anyday!" Bra cried happily. Trunks grinned and gave her some more  
candy, little sisters weren't all bad. A few moments later they heard Vegeta cry out: Who disconnected the  
power to my gravitron?!?!?" he screamed. Then Bulma: "My hair blower's been disconnected!!!"  
It took them a few seconds to realizes...then they both screamed: "TRUUUUNNNKKKSSS!!!"  
Trunks and Bra sweatdropped: "Double busted..."  
  
Goten went to his room, as soon as he was sure his mother and father were asleep he pulled out his phone  
and called Trunks. They spent all night making prank calls to people. They'll never learn. Even after  
Chi Chi busted them for that...  
  
*Owari*  
  
Chibi Tiyan: Like it? Reveiw! Don't like it? Review!  
Chibi Fique: Or we'll be sending Kabahoshi after you!  
Chibi Tiyan: Hey that rhymes!  
Chibi Fique: I've done this many times!  
Chibi Tiyan: Hey! You're not supposed to be here!  
Chibi Fique: Couldn't help it, I was near!  
Chibi Tiyan: Near death if you don't go!  
Chibi Fique: Oh my! Oh graceous! Oh no!  
Chibi Tiyan: Your fancy rhymes don't impress me!  
Chibi Fique: Too bad then, I guess I'll flee!  
*Chibi Fique runs off*  
*Chibi Tiyan chases after him, firing ki blasts*  
Kiriska: Chibis........ 


	3. Night of the Babysitter III

Chibi Tiyan: Kiriska doesn't own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
Kiriska: Yes. I. Do!!!  
Chibi Tiyan: Please ignore her.  
Kiriska: You can't tell them to ignore me!  
Chibi Tiyan: Ahem, *looks at her script* Don't read while drinking milk, it might come out your nose.  
Kiriska: YES! I wrote the script, and I know I copied that from someone, but it's hard keeping these  
introduction things interesting, ne?  
Chibi Tiyan: It's recommended that you read the first two Night of the Babysitters first. Please r/r!  
  
Note: Babysitter suggested by Col Sanders  
  
  
  
Night of the Babysitter III  
By: Lady Kiriska  
  
  
~*~Future Time~*~  
  
Hmmmm, maybe I should go for a visit Goku's time, 18 year old Trunks thought, I wonder how  
they're doing. Hopefully no threat that hasn't happened here has developed there. "Mom? I'm  
going to visit Goku and the others back in their timeline!" Trunks called to his mother. Bulma  
looked up from her work, "Alright honey, be back before dinner." she called. Trunks smiled, he  
could stay there for a year and still be back by dinner. The demi-sayjian climbed into his time  
machine, set the coordaniates and pressed the button.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~*~Present Time~*~  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma called the Sayjian Prince. "What is it, woman?!" he growled. "Have you found  
a babysitter for Trunks, Bra, and Goten yet?" Vegeta barked out a harsh laugh, "You mean   
bratsitter? No one will take care of them! They're monsters! Hahaha!" Bulma sighed exasperated  
and walked away, maybe Master Roshi will babysit again, it wasn't ithat/i bad last time....  
Suddenly a small ship appeared in the sky, Bulma recognized it immediatly, it was Trunks's time  
machine.   
  
"Hey Trunks! What brings you here?" he waved. The time machine landed and Future Trunks  
jumped out. "I just came to visit. Is everything alright here?" he asked. Bulma was about to   
answer when she got an idea, "Everythings fine, 'cept we can't find a babysitter for tonight."  
"A babysitter for who?" Future Trunks asked, totally clueless. Bulma laughed, "For you, your  
sister (Yes I made her 4 years old again), and Goten. Trunks sweatdropped, "I have a sister?  
Who's Goten?"  
  
Bulma laughed even harder, "Oh, I almost forgot, you don't have a sister in your timeline, and  
Goten was never born either! Yes, you have a sister, Bra. And Goten is Goku's second son  
and iyour/i best friend!" Trunks stood amazed. Bulma cut to the chase, "Would you  
babysit them? Since you're here?" she asked. Trunks sweatdropped again, "Uh..I..." Bulma  
grinned, "Good! We leave at 5, and will be home around 11, they should be in bed by 9."  
  
"Mom?" 8-year old Trunks bounced towards his mother. "What is it?" Bulma asked her son.  
"Who's out babysitter?" he demanded. Future Trunks sweatdropped, again. "He is." answered  
Bulma, still laughing. Trunks stared at Future Trunks. "Who is he?" he asked Bulma. "He's  
you! In the future!" Bulma exclaimed. Trunks and Future Trunks stared at each other some more.  
Then Trunks rushed off to find Goten. Future Trunks watched as his younger self ran off, "I  
can't believe I came back in time to babysit myself." he mumbled.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Be good! And I mean it!" Bulma told Trunks, Goten and Bra. Vegeta snickered, "Have a good  
time, brats!" Future Trunks sweatdropped. (4th time!) "Is he really you, Trunks?" Goten asked  
Trunks. "That's what my mom said." the 8-year old demi-sayjian replied. "I want speggetii for  
dinner!" Bra demanded. Future Trunks tried to smile, "Would you like to make dinner with me,  
then?" he asked her, totally unaware of what the three kids had planned for him. So while Bra  
kept Future Trunks busy in the kitchen, Trunks and Goten retreated to Trunks's room.  
  
"We get to be bad for you!" chirped Goten gleefully. "The other me! The me from the future!"  
corrected Trunks. "Whatever. So what do we do tonight?" asked Goten. "How 'bout just all  
around chaos? He's going back to the future after this anyway!" Trunks bounced on his bed.  
Goten grinned, "Great, we haven't done that since Mr.Sataan!" Trunks laughed, "I remember  
that one!" Trunks went to get some supplies, then said, "This is Mission Babysitter, do you   
accept, Agent Goten? Our mission is to make the babysitter have the worst time ever!"   
"Yeah!" Goten grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses and a walkie-talkie.  
  
Trunks and Goten hid in the hallway, watching Future Trunks and Bra work on dinner. "Hey!  
We can pull the Gotenks one of him! He doesn't know we can fuse, does he? He didn't even  
know about ime/i!" Goten suggested. Trunks considered this, "Yeah, but iI'm/i not  
like Yajirobe, this future me would probably fight us." "Darnit...we can still do it, and if he fights  
us and is alot stronger than us, we'll just have Bra tell him it's us. 'Sides we can probably hold  
him out for 30 minutes." "Maybe." answered Trunks.  
  
"Dinner!" chirped Bra, then in a low whisper, "What are we doing this time?" Trunks smiled,  
"The works." His little sister mimicked his devious grin and rushed off to set the table. At   
dinner, Future Trunks found a real, live, worm in his speggetii. While their babysitter went   
off to the bathroom, the three mischieveous demi-sayjians discussed their plans and debated  
the Gotenks issue. The speggetii was good for once!  
  
Bra helped Future Trunks wash the dishes. Future Trunks's sword was lying on the couch   
because Trunks didn't want to 'scare' Bra. Goten grabbed the sword and they ran into   
Trunks's room. They buried the sword under a pile of not-so-clean laundry. (in Trunks's room)   
"Let's go."  
  
Goten placed a note where the sword used to be, while Trunks set everything up elsewhere  
in the house. Then Goten took over keeping Future Trunks busy and Bra placed the rest of  
the notes where they belonged. "What's ya favorite color?" Goten asked, annoyingly. "What's  
your favorite animal?" The 7-year old demi-sayjian droned on and on with stupid questions  
while Future Trunks sweatdropped over and over again. Then when Trunks gave the signal,  
Goten asked, "Where's yer sword?"  
  
Future Trunks led Goten to the couch where the sword iwas/i. The older Trunks  
grabbed the note and Goten flew off to the safety of the upstairs, giggling. Future Trunks  
read the note:  
  
iWe tooked yer sword  
Ha, ha, ha  
And we ain't gonna tell you  
It's in the laundry ward!/i  
  
Future Trunks tried his best not to be mad, but he had never babysitter before. The warrior  
from the future went to the laundry room. As soon as he opened the door to the laundry   
room, a paint bucket of green paint splashed all over him, making him a very unattractive   
color. "ARRRGGGGGG!!" Trunks was not happy, "I cannot believe I'm doing this." he   
muttered. Trunks, Bra, and Goten heard the satisfying splash of the paint and rushed off.  
Future Trunks searched through the laundry room and found another note:  
  
iYou're angry and green  
We still have yur prize  
If u look in moms bathroome  
It mightt be seen/i  
  
Future Trunks sighed, this was going to be a long night. He went to the master bathroom.  
The place stunk of perfumes and soap, Trunks watched out for booby traps. He checked  
in the closet, *poof* A bucket of feather fell on him and sticks to him for he was still   
covered in paint. Sighing Trunks picked up the note that fell with the feathers..  
  
iHello Mr.Green Feathers  
How's it goin'  
Swoord's still with us  
Been checkin' the weather?/i  
  
What? Weather? Future Trunks was confused for the moment. Weather....the television!  
They can't put a booby trap in the TV..could they? The green demi-sayjian covered in  
feathers headed back towards the living room. There was a note taped to the TV, cautiously  
Trunks flew towards the TV and snatched the note. Yes! No trick this time! ZAAPPPP!!  
Bra giggled, Goten had fired a electric impluse to Future Trunks, making his green hair  
stand on end. "What you are guys UP TO?! I'll get you, you know that don't you!?" he  
yelled at Goten and Bra, then he read the note.  
  
iHey, you, Pikachu!  
Find yer sword?  
Why don't you join the Pokemon  
And the big, brown shoe?!/i  
  
What? This clue was harder than the last one. Pokemon weren't real? Just some characters  
on TV and in games...Games! There was probably a game system somewhere in the house.  
Upstairs...big brown shoe? What big brown shoe. Future Trunks flew upstairs, the gameroom  
was the first room he saw, and there in the gameroom was a Playstation 2, Sega Dreamcast and  
Nintendo 64. And a big brown shoe that sat right on top of the N64.  
  
Future Trunks landed beside the game console, he didn't see anything suspicious, nor did he see  
any of the brats. He picked up the clue cautiously....SPLUT! SPLUT! SPLUT! A pie in the face,  
the back, and feet. Bra, Trunks, and Goten rushed out of the room before Future Trunks could   
do anything "Why you, &^@#$%!!! kids!" he screamed, "I feel sorry for my mom, I was ithis  
/i much trouble?" he muttered to himself. Bra poke her head back in the game room, "Hey,  
mister, what does &^@#$%! mean?" she asked, then disappeared again. Trunks sighed, peeled  
the pies off him and read the note.  
  
iWe've had our fun  
But this is getting boring  
We'll give your sword  
But then we'll probably run/i  
  
Future Trunks rushed off in the direction Bra ran. He found his sword hanging from the ceiling.   
The green demi-sayjian from the future was covered in feathers and his hair hair still sticking up  
and pie stains in his clothes found his sword. But had the little monsters really finished? Trunks   
grabbed his sword head back down stairs and found Bra, Goten and Trunks watching TV.  
The three younger demi-sayjians looked at him, and said in unison, "Hi." Bra's face was twisted  
in an irrestible cuteness and Future Trunks couldn't stay mad at them.  
  
Sighing Future Trunks said, "I'm going to clean up, you three, ibe good/i!" he commanded  
then. "Okkeeyyyy." agreed the group. As soon as Trunks left Goten turned to Trunks, "Anything  
else we should do?" he asked. Trunks thought, "Hey, Bra, do you thinkwe can pull the Gotenks  
trick on him?" Bra thought, "Mommy said mwister Trunks from future is really strong." she said,   
not really answering the question. "Yeah...he is me from the future...let's save it for the next baby-  
sitter, that way mom will forget about it and won't warn the next one." Trunks said  
  
"Then we're gonna be igood/i the rest of the night?" asked Goten, suprised. Trunks grinned,  
"Of course not." Goten relaxed. Bra smiled, "You already owe me three cups of candy." "I know,  
now here's what we do..." Trunks pulled them in a huddle. **whispers....** **giggles**  
  
Future Trunks came back, all cleaned up, he had cleaned up the paint, feather and pie messes as well.  
When he got back to the livingroom, his babysitees were gone. Great, he thought, here we go again,  
why didn't mom warn me I was so annoying? The phone rang. Future Trunks picked it up, "Brief   
resisdence." he said. There was a bit of static on the other end, then a hollow voice said, "I am in your  
house." (Yeah, I know, I'm doing it again.) Trunks hung up, thinking it a prank call.   
  
The phone rang again. Future Trunks picked it up. "I am in your house." the voice repeated. "Who is   
this?" Trunks demanded. "I'm Trunks." the voice said, then another voice, identical to the first said,  
"No, I'm Trunks!" the two voices argued, "I'm Trunks!" "No I'm Trunks!" "I'm TRUNKS!" Future Trunks  
screamed into the phone. "No, I am!" the two identical voices screamed back, then they started at each  
again. Future Trunks sighed and hung up. His younger self was at it again.  
  
Future Trunks flew upstairs to Bra's room. The door was locked. "Open up, guys! I have...candy!"  
Future Trunks offered. "Candy!" a voice inside squealed. "No, Bra! He's lying, besides, who has more  
candy than ime/i?" another voice said. "Yeah, shut up, Bra! Let's get out of here!" a third voice hissed.  
Future Trunks sighed and forced the door opened. Luckily, he only broke the lock and the rest of the  
door was fine. He saw three shapes outside flying off in the distance, it was getting dark. Future Trunks  
glanced at a clock, 9:56 pm. They should've been in bed an hour ago.  
  
Future Trunks walked back downstairs. *SWOLPT!* His legs were caught in a trap and he hung upside  
down from the ceiling. "Are you guys ever gonna give up?" he asked as he reached up to untie himself.  
Just then the front door opened. Bulma and comany came in, "We're home early, the restuarant stunk...Trunks?"  
she stared as Future Trunks freed himself, "Uh..hi..." Bulma sighed, "TRUUNKKKS!!!" she shouted, "Not you."  
she added to Future Trunks.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Bra came down the stairs and grinned sheepishly, "Uh...hi mom." Trunks greeted. "I don't  
even want to know what happened tonight. You three are all grounded, if you don't disagree that is, Chi Chi."  
Bulma said. Chi Chi shook her head, "Not at all! That's extra studing for you, Goten!" she said. Gohan sighed.  
They never learn...or maybe they do and just don't care.  
  
Future Trunks sweatdropped, "Well, I'd better be going....." he said and exited the house. He threw down the  
capsule, got into his time machine, waved and vanished. "Bed, inow/i." commanded Bulma. Trunks and  
Bra trugged upstairs. Everyone went their seperate ways.  
  
Early the next morning, "WHY ARE ALL MY CLOTHES GREEN?!?!?" Bulma screamed from the laundry  
room. Trunks woke up to the sound of his mother screaming, and sweatdropped.  
  
*OWARI*  
  
Chibi Tiyan: Like it? Good. Review. Buh-Bye  
Kiriska: Moooooo!!  
Chibi Tiyan: *sweatdrop*  
  



	4. Night of the Babysitter IV

Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ/GT, don't bother sueing us cuz you'd just waste -your- money trying to get our money  
which is like $3......We don't own the song 'Break me' either.  
  
Chibi Tiyan: Here we go again....please r/r  
Kiriska: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
Chibi Tiyan: *sweatdrop*  
  
  
Night of the Babysitter IV (The torture begins...again)  
By: Lady Kiriska  
  
Note: In the previous NotB fics, I made Bra 4, now Pan's age changes as well. She's 4, too. What mischief will she  
add to the group of monsters?  
  
  
"Thanks soooo much for helping us, Piccolo, no one else would take them." Gohan said as he headed   
towards the door. Videl took her coat off the rack, "Pan, be good." Bulma glared at her childern,   
"Don't do it again, alright?" Trunks and Bra smiled sweetly. "Can we go already? You know thise brats  
aren't going to change!" Vegeta called impatiently from outside. Gohan, Videl and Bulma exited the   
house and joined Goku, ChiChi, Android 18, Krillian, Baby Marron and Vegeta.  
  
Piccolo glanced at the group of kids. Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan were playing on the N64 that they  
had moved from the upstairs gameroom. "The things I do for that kid..." mumbled Piccolo. Bra looked  
up at Piccolo, "Hey mister Greenie, what's for dinner?" Piccolo cringed at the name, "My name is  
Piccolo....and..." the namek's voice trailed off, dinner? Nameks only drank water so Piccolo knew  
nothing of human..uh...sayjian foods.  
  
Piccolo walked into the kitchen and opened the refridgerator. Bra and Pan automaticly bounced in to  
help him. Trunks and Goten started off to Trunks's room..."Hold it right there." Piccolo turned and stared  
at the trouble-making demi-sayjians, "You two stay right here." the namek commanded. Pouting, Trunks  
and Goten sat back down on the couch. "Can we have microwave crossants? Pleeeease?" Bra squealed.  
Pan joined in, "Yeah, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Piccolo mumbled something and grabbed a packet from  
the freezer.  
  
"Ya put it in ta mic'owave n' press some buttons." instructed Pan helpfully. Piccolo crammed the whole  
box into the microwave and set it for 4 minutes. Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten were whispering  
suspiciously. Piccolo decided to ignore them for now...he had to worry about the strange smells coming  
from the microwave. The machine beeped, the green creature opened it and took out a burning hot  
sizzling and toasted box.  
  
"Ewwwww! That's burnt!" complained Bra. Piccolo said a few words he probably shouldn't have and   
stuffed the box into the trash. "No crossant?" Bra started tp pout. "Shut up!" Piccolo took some hotdogs  
from the fridge and cooked them (correctly). Bra and Pan watched happily as their babysitter took every  
kind of dressing in the world from a cabinet; ketchup, mustard, BBQ sause, relish, cheese, olives, peppers,  
jalapenos, and butter.  
  
The three half-sayjians and one-fouth-sayjian stuffed thier faces. The table was covered in gooey sause.  
Between the hungry part-sayjian monsters 232 hotdogs disappeared. Two of them were, after all, related  
to Goku. Piccolo watched amused, sipping his water. "How does Bulma cram all these sausages into that  
tiny box?" wonders Piccolo aloud. (Teehee) When they were done, Bra and Pan helped Piccolo wash   
dishes and clear the table. (Which took a while =P)   
  
Piccolo was too busy with the mounds of dishes to notice Trunks and Goten sneak away to home base.  
Closing the door gentally behind them Trunks and Goten proceded to discuss their plans. "Ok, what are  
we gonna do this time?" asked Goten, grinning. "I've got the most brillant idea, it's simple, but Piccolo  
does get angry easily, ne?" Trunks browsed through his trunk (teehee) full of junk. "Ne... Nani?! What   
is that?!" Goten gapped at the contraption that Trunks had dug from the junk heap.  
  
"It's my hologram-projector." said Trunks proudly holding up the large machine, well large to their standards.  
It was about the size of a tissue box, blue in color, and covering in lens and buttons. "Sweet!" Goten studied  
the complex invention. "Yeah, we're going to...." Trunks whispered his whole brillant plan into his best  
friend's ear. Goten's grin widened. "Hahaha, you're evil ya know that, Trunks?" Trunks laughed, "Of course  
I'm evil, aren't you?"  
  
There was a light tap on the door. "Who is it?" Trunks asked. "Pan." answered a voice. "Password?" Goten  
prodded. "Candy." Trunks opened the door. Pan bounced inside. "Whatta we gonna do? Bra is keeping  
Mr.Piccolo busy, but we can't keep it up." Trunks explained his plan. The 1/4-sayjian smiled, "Alright, bye."  
She bounced out of the room again. "C'mon Goten, we need to get some shots of you." said Trunks aiming  
the holo-projector at his friend.   
  
When they were done, they had several mini-movies of themselves running and teasing Piccolo. "Trunks!  
Goten! Get out here!" the namek boomed from elsewhere in the house. "Show time." Trunks and Goten   
jumped out their window. "You brats, get out here, NOW!" The demi-sayjians wasted no time at all,  
they projected an image of themselves coming out of the hallway with waterguns. Piccolo glared at the  
holografic picture, "You had better not use those." Piccolo warned. Goten grabbed the VoiceThrower400,  
and threw his voice to the realistic holograms, "Who's gonna make us?" he made himself say.   
  
The holo-image Trunks aimed his gun at Piccolo. "Water fight!" Trunks screamed into the  
VoiceThrower400 (Doesn't Bulma invent the strangest things?) The holo-images of Trunks  
and Goten charged at the namek, who dodged instinctively. Bra and Pan ran screaming for cover,   
saying that they were going to tell their mothers. Trunks and Goten made their images taunt the  
4 year old girls.  
  
After a few 'rounds' around the room, the holo-images of Trunks and Goten vanished back into  
the hallway. "That was awesome!" exclaimed Goten as the two demi-sayjians flew up towards the  
gameroom window. "YOU BRATS!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" Piccolo yelled. "Come and find  
us Mr.Piccolo!" Pan's voice echoed around the house, Piccolo was unable to figure out where it came  
from. "WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN! GOTEN! TRUNKS!  
DON'T FORGET I CAN FIGHT YOU! I HELPED TRAIN YOU!!!" the namek screamed.  
  
"Yeah, and we can beat you." snickered Goten. Trunks laughed as he set another pair of holograms down  
the staircase. "There you are!" Piccolo attempted to uppercut holo-Trunks, but of course he went right   
through. Poor Piccolo, having been a fighter so long, he thought that Trunks had moved away quickly.  
"Brat, you can't dodge me forever!" Suddenly the number of Trunks in the room went from one to twenty.  
"Nani?!? When did you learn to do this?" Piccolo started punching the holograms.  
  
Holo-Goten 'grabbed' an expensive vase and shouted at his babysitter, "Hey, MISTER PICCOLO!  
Mrs.Brief would be mad if I dropped this, ne?" Piccolo whirled around and stared at holo-Goten.  
"You wouldn't..." CRASH! The vase appeared to splatter all over the floor. Up above the room,  
a small speaker emitted many sound affects. Pan and Bra giggled as they watched Piccolo chase  
a hologram around the room. The two part-sayjians were safely hidden in the attic where they controlled  
a large sound affects system. (Does Bulma know that two four-year olds can operate a $5000 machine?)  
  
Holo-Goten 'let out' a wild scream as the image went through the wall. The holo-Trunkses 'laughed' (Don't  
forget there are still 20 of them) Piccolo looked around confused, "Stupid brats are up to new tricks..."  
he muttered, "At least I'll still get you, you purple-haired mutation!" the namek rushed at the nearest   
holographic image. Which happened to be right in front of the TV. BRLANG! Bye bye TV. "HEY! Now  
I won't be able to watch Digimon on weekdays!" one of the holo-Trunks pouted. "You won't be able to  
do more than that when I'm through with you brat!" Piccolo kicked another holo, his foot went through  
the wall. Crumpled bits of plaster fell onto the carpet.  
  
"Mom's not gonna be happy you remodeled the living room, Piccolo..." Holo-Trunks laughed. "Shut up  
brat!" snapped Piccolo as his eyes darted from Trunks to Trunks, trying to figure out which was real.  
Unfortuneatly for him, they were all fake. "Bra, now!" hissed the real Trunks from the attic entrance.  
The blue-haired demi-sayjians nodded to Pan. Who slammed her little hand onto a small blue button.  
LOUD booming music rocked the house. Piccolo covered his ears. Goten laughed, "Too bad Piccolo's  
hearing's so good, I bet he wishes that his ears -were- just decoration, teehee." Trunks nodded.  
  
"ARRRRRRGGGGGGG!!! You--------------- brats!!!" the namek's ears were throbbing red. The  
music was unbearable, the part-sayjians upstairs were all glad Bulma had invented heavy duty earphones  
with radio options. "SO BREAK ME SHAKE ME HATE TAKE ME OVER..." the music rocked  
the room. Vibrations ran up and down the walls, the floor rumbled. "WHEN THE MADNESS STOPS  
THEN YOU WILL BE ALONE!!" The holo-Trunks disappeared, but Piccolo didn't notice, his ears  
felt like they were going to fall off.  
  
"Hey, Mr.Piccolo! Catch!" Pan tossed Piccolo a pair of earphones. Normally, the namek would have   
never trusted them for an act of kindness, but he wasn't thinking clearly and was desprate. He slipped  
on the earphones and for a full second experienced relief. One full second. Then the music blast through  
his ears again: "SO BREAK ME SHAKE ME HATE ME MAKE ME FAKE ME BREAK ME   
SHAKE ME TAKE ME!!" "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!"  
The tortured namek's cry was almost as loud as the music.  
  
Bra turned off the music just as the clock turned 9:00, if they kept the music on any longer they could be  
reported. Piccolo threw off the earphones. Before he could stop himself, he slammed a hole into the living  
room floor, anger had gotten the best of him, again. "The things I do for that kid." Piccolo muttered. (Gohan)  
Bra and Pan pranced down the stairs, "Play with us." they purred in unison. Not even the mighty super namek  
Piccolo could resist their practiced cuteness. (That must be a killer weapon for Halloween.) The Piccolo  
trudged unwillingly upstairs.  
  
A few minutes later, Piccolo was screaming as he looked into the mirror. He was wearing play-lipstick, blush,  
and mascara. He had on a blond wig, clip-on earrings, and fake-eyelashes. A -pink- towel was  
tied around his waste. (The girls didn't have a dress large enough for him. =P) And our namek warrior had on  
several of Bulma's best necklaces. Bra and Pan giggled. "ARRGGGG!!!" Trunks and Goten walked into the  
room. Instant laughter. Piccolo shrinked back. Trunks and Goten rolled on the floor, choking with laughter.  
Tears ran down their cheeks. "Pass the powder." Bra commanded. Pan giggled again and passed the powder.  
Piccolo cringed. Big puffs of powder puffed around Piccolo's face. The namek coughed repeatedly.   
  
Trunks and Goten laughed even harder as Bra and Pan proceded to paint Piccolo's nails. Piccolo glared  
at the boys, quickly counted the risks he would take by saying...:" DON' T JUST LAY THERE! HELP   
ME!!" The half-sayjians laughed even harder at the namek's cry for help. Trunks heard the front door  
open. "TRUNKS, GOTEN, BRA, PAN! Get down here NOW!" Bulma called, thinking up the lecture  
she'd give in a couple of seconds. The four part-sayjians flew down the stairs and stood in a perfect line  
grinning at their parents.  
  
"Where's Piccolo?" Gohan asked his brother and daughter. Trunks and Goten snickered. Bra looked  
at Pan. "What did you do to him?" Bulma demanded. "Uh...." Trunks started. "Bring him down here."  
commanded Chi Chi. Trunks snorted. Goten laughed. Bulma looked at them suspicously. Bra and Pan  
bounced up the stairs to fetch their babysitter. A few minutes later, Piccolo gave up trying to break free  
of the 4 year olds' killer grips and was dragged downstairs. Vegeta's expression broke from calm and   
stern to: "Oh my...the namek?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH!!!" Vegeta laughed harder than ever.  
  
Goku did a bad job of smothering a snicker.Krillian exploded with uncontrolled laughter. Bulma,  
ChiChi, Videl and 18 sweatdropped. Gohan held his laughter long enough, he laughed out loud.  
Piccolo glared. Bulma shook her head, forget the lecture, "You two, bed, now." Trunks and Bra  
obediatly flew up the stairs. Bulma, then noticed, the battered living room. "WHAT HAPPENED  
HERE?!?!" she shrieked. Vegeta stopped his laughter and covered his ears, "Shut up, woman!"  
  
Gohan picked up Pan, "You know you're in trouble right?" Pan flashed her cutest, most irrestible  
grin, "Yup!" Gohan sighed. Piccolo shoved past the group, muttering words he shouldn't have,  
tore off the clothes with diffuculty and attempted to fly, but the 'dress' was caught in the door hinge.  
Vegeta started his wild laughter again. Piccolo turned red. Chi Chi grabbed Goten by the ear,   
"You are in big trouble young man!" she said coldly. "Duh." muttered the demi-sayjian under his  
breath. Pan snickered. Bulma and Videl were cleaning up the livingroom. "Um...we can go now   
right?" Krillian asked slowly. 18 was helping Piccolo remove the unwanted makeup. "Yeah, good  
night you guys." Bulma said as she dumped plaster into the trash.   
  
Krillian, 18, Baby Marron, and Piccolo left. Then Videl, Gohan, and Pan after Bulma insisted she  
could clean the livingroom by herself. Goku, ChiChi, and Goten left last, after further insisting  
from Bulma. Bulma was almost done when she noticed her best vase missing from the mantle.  
Then she found the shattered pieces of it. "TRRRRRRUUUUNKKKKKKKSSSS!!!" "You can't  
punish me now Mom! It's pass my bed time!" came the panicked voice from upstairs. "ARRRGG!"  
Bulma stomped up the stairs. There was some gurgling sounds, a loud crash, a female scream, then  
silence. Bulma came downstairs satisfyed. Vegeta laughed. They needed to go out more often.  
  
*OWARI*  
  
Chibi Tiyan: Not bad, ne? Please review. Yeah I know, I'm not a big talker like Fique and Sikeeh.  
Chibi Sikeeh: You got that right, people think yer boring!  
*Random ki blasts. Scream. Loud crashing sounds. Silence*  
Kabahoshi: RAAAAARRRRR!! *licks lips* (Translation: Review or be lunch) 


	5. Night of the Babysitter V

Chibi Tiyan: Kiriska don't own DBZ.   
Chibi Sikeeh: Hey! That's not what the script says!  
Chibi Tiyan: Well -you're- not in the script either.  
Chibi Sikeeh: Uh,....  
Chibi Tiyan: The babysitting nightmare begins again...blah blah...*looks at the script* this time with a new  
babysitter...blah blah blah....*looks up* Who wrote this? Well anyway, please r/r.  
  
Kiriska: I didn't add Marron to the chaos yet, but I promise I will in the next one! I promise! Now, go read this one and tell me whatcha think!  
  
Night/Day of the Babysitter V  
By: Lady Kiriska  
  
  
  
"Are you -sure- you can do this Goku?" Chi Chi asks her husband. "Don't worry Chi Chi, I can handle it!" the saiyan replies, smiling. Bulma, Videl, 18 (Does she get a name in the US version?) and Chi Chi were dragging Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin to the mall. Goku managed to get out of it by volunteering to baby-sit. Unfortunately for him, they'd be gone the whole day, and he'd be stuck with the monsters...ahem...kids the whole day. "All right then, out cell phone numbers are on the fridge." "Can we get this over with?" Vegeta snapped. "Quit your complaining, Vegeta, we're going." Bulma shot back as she and Chi Chi headed out the door. "Don't do anything you'll regret, -Trunks-" Bulma waved and closed the door behind her.  
  
Goku turned to his babysitees. Trunks and Goten had disappeared. Goku looked puzzled, "Where are Trunks and Goten?" Bra and Pan stared up at the saiyan, and said different things at the same time; "Outside." "Potty." Again, Goku looked puzzled. "Well, you two can go play I guess, I start making lunch..." "We'll help!!" the girls chirped instantly. Goku smiled, "Ok." The three of them entered the kitchen.  
  
Trunks and Goten sat on the roof. Trunks's room had been...uh....shall we say...blown apart in a training 'accident'. "This is going to be our sweetest job yet!" Trunks exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah, my dad's a great fighter, but a little clueless, ne?" Goten laughed. "Ne! So any ideas?" "All the basics; bugs in food, vanishing kids, fire, paint, weird screams, -dress up-, we can do anything!!" Goten's mouth moved so fast the words didn't have time to pour out of his mouth.  
  
Bra spilled flour all over the kitchen floor and Pan dropped the Jell-O-mix into the egg batter. Goku burnt his hand on the stove and went to run water on it. When he came back, the pie was a disaster and the salad was sizzling on the stove. Goku cocked his head, "What were we making again?" Bra and Pan shrugged innocently. "How 'bout we just order for pizza?" suggests Goku. "OKEY!" squealed the part- saiyan. So Goku called Pick Pixie Pizza; "Hi, we'd like to order 400 large pizzas with everything on it." Pan shook her head and waved her arms, "Uh...make that 385 with everything and 15 without cheese..." Pan smiled.   
  
It took 10 pizza cars to deliver the pizza, the pizza dudes marched into the house, carrying the loads of warm pizza. "Where are the guests?" one of them asked. Goku, again, looked confused, "What guests?" The pizza dude, sweatdropped; "Aren't all these pizzas for some party or something for Capsule Corp.?" he questioned. "No, these pizzas are for me, my son, my granddaughter, and my friend's kids' lunch." Goku said slowly, as if stating the obvious. The pizza guys almost dropped his pizzas, "FOUR HUNDRED PIZZAS FOR A LUNCH FOR FIVE?" the pizza guy almost screamed. The other pizza dudes stared. Goku nodded, confused by their reaction.   
  
Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan lay back in their chairs, they were stuffed full. 50 worms, some with dirt still on them found their say into Goku's pizzas. He didn't notice, and if he did...he didn't care, because he ate them anyway. The 400 pizza boxes made a huge mound of trash that piled up to the ceiling. BUUURRPPP!! "Man, that was good, wasn't it guys?" Goku dumped the last 3 empty boxes into the trash. They nodded, unable to speak for fear that their stomachs would throw the food back up. (Also know as throwing up =P)  
  
When they were able to move again, Bra and Pan sat on Goku's lap asking him to tell them stories, a.k.a., keeping the baby-sitter busy while Trunks and Goten to plan stuff that'll make the baby-sitter have a bad day. And indeed.... Trunks and Goten were armed with everything from water balloons to giant fake bugs. They packed their supplies into two backpacks. They grinned at each other. "Ready for phase #1, Bra." Trunks said into his walkie-talkie. Bra jerked her head up, a tiny ear-piece was in her ear. She nodded at Pan, who smiled mischievously. The fun would soon begin.  
  
Goku was telling the girls about when he escaped planet Namek. Trunks and Goten hovered above Goku, totally unnoticed, Goku was too deeply absorbed in his story. SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! Bra and Pan jumped off the saiyan's lap just in time. Three water balloons exploded upon impact with Goku's head. "Gaaa!! What the--" Trunks and Goten laughed, and tossed more balloons at their baby-sitter. SPLASH! SPLASH! Bra and Pan stood a safe distance away, giggling. Goku grinned, and flew up towards Trunks and Goten, he said; "You guys wanna play with water balloons? Well you should aim for the left of the head, because when people jerk their head it's usually to the left, so you'd hit them in the face...." Goku went on to tell Trunks and Goten about waterballooning techniques. Trunks and Goten fell over, anime style, in midair!  
  
Trunks and Goten stalked out of the room. "That was no fun, Goku is too clueless to be angry." Trunks grumbled. "You're right. He'd not very serious is he?" Goten slumped on a chair in Bra's room. "Is there -anything- your dad's afraid of?" Trunks asked his friend. "Lemme think...." Goten thought. And thought. "What are you guys waiting for?" Bra's voice hissed from the walkie-talkie. "We can't think of something that will annoy Goku. Be patient." Trunks told his sister.   
  
"What are we gonna doooo?" wailed Goten, "This is gonna RUIN our reputation!" Trunks sighed, "I know, I know, help me think." The two demi-saiyan sat and thought. And thought. And thought. "I've got it!" Trunks cried. Goten looked at him, "What?" Trunks grinned, "We can hide all the food in the house!!" Goten stared at him, "Do we get to eat it?" Trunks shrugged, "If ya want. C'mon, tell Bra and Pan."  
  
Goten and Trunks stealthily raided the refrigerator while Goku told Pan and Bra about the time spent in the hyperbolic time chamber with Gohan. They smuggled the food into Bra's room. After than, they quietly ate the food in the pantry and cupboards. "We're done." hissed Trunks into his walkie-talkie. "Granddaddy I'm hungry, can we have a snack?" Pan asked in her practiced cute voice. Goku scratched his head, "I don't see why not, let's go make a couple dozen ham sandwiches for a light snack." he said as he got up. Bra and Pan jumped off his lap, giggling.  
  
"Wha.... WHERE DID ALL THE FOOD GO???" Goku's jaw dropped at the totally empty refrigerator. The saiyan frantically searched the cupboards and pantry. Trunks and Goten snickered watching their baby-sitter's face go from surprise to horror. "We'll starve!" Goku cried. Pan and Bra twisted their faces into the saddest and -cutest- face anyone could possibly stand, "No snack?" they squealed innocently. Goku stared at their sad faces, "I...uh....guess we...could go...(Goku is trying hard not to say this word =P).....s-s....s-s-shop-p-p-p...ing..." Goku spluttered. "YAY!" Bra and Pan chirped, their expressions instantly happy.   
  
"How do we get there, dad? You can't drive." Goten asked as they prepared to do the thing Goku dreaded the most, shopping. Goku sweatdropped, "I guess we could fly and carry the food back..." The kids sweatdropped, -carry- all that -food-??? (I'm not sure if Bra can fly, but let's just say she can.) Goku, Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan took off towards the mall (since Goku had no idea where food was purchased and only knew how to consume it =P) "Ooooo, lookie all the pretty toys!" Bra chirped, as they passed a Toys R Us. "Well, I -guess- we could stop there first..." Goku did not know that he was making a big mistake. "YES!" the four mischievous part-saiyans cried and flew down towards the toy store.  
  
As soon as they entered the door, the saiyan baby-sitter lost track of his babysitees. A few minutes of searching Goku spotted Trunks and Goten going at the store manager with huge water guns, "HAHAHA! Take this for not selling Gundam Wing action figures cheaper!! Hahaha!" the little savages cried. Goku was about to go after them when he heard familiar giggling. He turned to find a store clerk tied to a post with jump ropes, and a pile of Lincoln Logs surrounded his feet. Pan and Bra had on huge masks and grass skirts. "We need a sacrifice! We need a sacrifice" Pan chanted. The clerk spotted Goku, "HELP ME!!" he cried. Goku sweatdropped. "You displease the gods!" Bra whacked the clerk with a stuffed dog.  
  
Goku was about to save the clerk when he heard someone scream at the video game section. "AIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!" a woman in a red dress jumped over a lone fire truck and ran down the aisle. Behind her was Trunks and Goten waving a N64 controllers like lassos and screaming, "Come back Charmander!" A soaked store manager stalked up to Goku, "Are those -your- kids?!?!" he screamed. Goku sweatdropped, the store clerk screamed as Bra and Pan held a barbecue torch up to the Lincoln Logs. The saiyan nodded. "GET THEM OUT! I won't make you pay, just GET OUT! OUT! AND NEVER COME BACK!" the man shrieked.  
  
"That wasn't very nice of you, you know." Goku told the part- saiyans once they were on their way to the mall again. "We know..." they replied in unison, then broke out saying their reasons. "The action figures were too expensive! $13! That's a rip off!" "The clerk wouldn't let us eat the candy from the candy machines without a quarter!" "The lady made us share the Pokemon Stadium 2 with some mindless idiots that killed our progress! And she -did- look like a Charmander....sort of."  
  
The group made it to the mall around 2 in the afternoon. "Now what do you guys wanna buy?" Goku asked as they entered the huge complex. "Games!" "Water guns!" "Spaghetti!" "Cheese!" "No, sushi!" "Chicken!" Goku sweatdropped. So they raided the toy store, not finding any food stores (*sigh* Goku, when will you learn?) They were kicked out of three stores when Bra spotted Bulma. "Mommmmmmmmmyy!!" Bulma turned around, "Bra? What are you doing here?" Chi Chi, 18, Videl, Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta turned from their various positions. "Goku! What are these kids doing here??" Chi Chi demanded once she spotted her husband. "Uh...well, Chi Chi....the kids got hungry and we ran out of food and so we went shopping?" he said lamely. "Ran out of food? What did you eat for lunch?" Bulma asked, putting Bra down.   
  
"We ordered 400 pizzas from Pick Pixie Pizza..." Goten told her, Trunks jabbed him in the ribs. "How did you run out of food then? I just bought a new stock two days ago. Unless Trunks, Bra and Vegeta ate it all already." Bulma said confused, glaring at her children and husband. "Don't look at me, Woman, I didn't eat it." Vegeta grumbled, he was holding 7 bags of who-knows-what. "Well...I was pretty sure that there wasn't any food there..." Goku said. "What's going on here?" Krillin asked, blinking. "Why were you shopping for food in a -mall-?" 18 asked. Goku blinked, "You don't buy food here?" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Bulma was the first to figure it out, being the genius that she is, "Oh, no, Trunks! You guys did it again didn't you?!?!" she fumed. "You hid all the food so Goku would take you out. What chaos did you cause?" Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan sighed, "Well......" Chi Chi grabbed Goten by the ear, "You did it again?!" Goten gulped. Vegeta laughed, "Fool, Kakarott, one of (note the 'one of') the greatest fighters in the universe, outsmarted by a two second graders and two four year olds!" "Does this mean we don't get spaghetti?" Pan whined. Gohan picked her up, "Yes it does, and it also means you're grounded." Pan stared at him, "What's grounded mean? You're not gonna put me in that machine where mommy 'grounds' meat are you?" Pan eyes became teary. Gohan sighed, "No."  
  
"C'mon, we're going home." Bulma growled as she took her son's arm. "Yes! The brats have saved me!" Vegeta laughed. "What did you say Vegeta?" Bulma demanded. "Nothing, woman." Vegeta answered, smirking. Krillin was not so lucky, he had to stay at the mall with 18. (Don't worry Krillin, I'll use Marron next time so you can get out of things too! =P) Videl and Gohan took Pan home, where they -didn't- ground her.  
  
Trunks and Bra were however, grounded, as was Goten. The ice cream smuggled out of the refrigerator melted under Bra's bed, and the liquid sank through the carpet and ended up on the roof of the master bedroom. So in the middle of the night a few days after Goku's baby-sitting job, there was a nice big SPOLT. Followed by an "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" and  
a "SHUT UP WOMAN, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" and another SPLOT! And an "ARRRGGGGGGG!!", then a "TRUNNNNKKKKKSSS!!!!" and stomping up the stairs and sounds of pillows. Glass shattering. "Mr.Rubber!!! You killed Mr.Rubber!!" Loud bumps. Wood creaking. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" "Not the Mickey Mouse lamp! No! Mom, NOOO!!" Crash. More shattering grass. A thump outside. "Owwwwwwww...."  
  
*Owari*  
  
  
Kiriska: *sweatdrop* Uh....not too bad, ne? I had a hard time thinking up stuff that would make Goku mad or whatever, so uh....this one's kinda weird. How'dja like it? Review! Please! And yes, I WILL add Marron in the next one.  
Trunks: That hurt ya know.  
Kiriska: Yeah I know. =P 


	6. Night of the Babysitter VI

Chibi Tiyan: Here we go again, who are torturing this time?  
Kiriska: Well, we didn't really torture Goku...  
Chibi Tiyan: Ok...who's the babysitter?  
Kiriska: If I told you, it wouldn't be fun!  
Chibi Tiyan: Ok...whoever you are, don't kill me when this fic is over, I didn't suggest any of it.  
Kriska: BTW, I don't own DBZ, so you can stop sending the lawyer to my house, they scared the pee out of the dog.  
Chibi Tiyan: You don't have a dog...  
Kiriska: Shhhhhh!!!  
  
Note: Slight, very SLIGHT Marron bashing. I toldja I'd bring her in.  
Note#2: Don't own the song 'Opps I did it again', don't want to either, it is only used for torture. =P  
  
Night of the Babysitter VI  
By: Lady Kiriska  
  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Android #18 and Bulma stood over a workbench. "No, I'm not sure, but according to these blueprints, it should." Bulma answered. "Will he have his memory?" 18 asked. "Probably, everything up till he was absorbed." Bulma told her. Bulma fixed a few circuits and put together some tubing. "There, I really hope his personality is still good. Prop him up over there while I get the controller." the blue-haired genius said to 18. Android #18 proped the rebuilt version of Android #17 up against the wall.   
  
Bulma and 18 faced 17. He looked exactly the same as the original one Dr.Gero had created. Black hair, red bandana, green socks..."Here goes nothing..." Bulma pressed the blue button of the controller. Android #17 opened his eyes, skyblue, exactly as there were on the original. "Seventeen?" The android looked at 18, "What happened? Wasn't I absorbed by Cell?" he asked his cyborg sister. "Yes!" Bulma and 18 high-fived. 17 looked confused, "Will someone tell me what's going on?"   
  
Bulma turned to him, "Your original self was absorbed by Cell, who then proceded to absorb 18, which he succeed in doing, thanks to Vegeta...then later, Gohan punched Cell really hard in the stomach, causing him to uh...barf 18 out....Gohan later defeated Cell. I used your original blueprints to rebuild you. I am a genius!"  
  
Android #17 blinked, "So,...wait...weren't we going to kill Goku, 18? Where's 16?" "Well..." 18 began, "16 was killed by Cell, and....he was originally the reason we were after Goku...and besides, Goku did try to save us...." The android sighed, "Alright then...so we became allies with Goku and his friends...what now?" Bulma laughed, "Now you get to babysit the kids while we shop for their Christmas presents." "What? What kids? How many years have passed?" the newly built android stared in surprise. 18 smiled, "Quite a few." "Ok then...what kids?" 17 did not like the idea of being brought back to life to babysit.  
  
"My daughter, Bulma's son and daughter, Goku's second son, and Gohan's daughter." 18 answered. "-Your- daughter??? You have a daughter?" 17 almost choaked. "Shall we introduce him to his babysitees?" Bulma suggested laughing. "Yeah." "Trunks! Bra! Goten! Pan! Marron! Come meet your new babysitter!" Bulma called from the labortory-like room. The five little monsters bounced into the room, "Who's it this time, mom?" Trunks asked. "Android #17, 18's brother." Bulma smiled. "Mommy's brother???" Marron asked. 18 smiled, "Yep." 17 stared at the crowd of kids around him, "I cannot believe you brought me back to babysit your kids." he muttered to 18.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I still can't believe you married the bald guy, 18." 17 said as his sister and the others were about to leave. "Put a sock  
in it, 17." 18 grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her. "I mean, I thought that kiss was just to confuse him...and..." Android #17 was muttering to himself. "Uncle Seventeeeeeeeeeen!" Marron ran out of the hallway, chased by Trunks and Goten with water guns. "What?" Marron ran pass the android and into the kitchen. "Goody-goody!" the two demi-sayjians flew a few inches off the ground following the blonde girl. 17 sighed, he was to spend all evening with the brats, as Vegeta put it.   
  
Marron went into Bra's room, where Bra and Pan were discussing something. Trunks and Goten burst into the room. "C'mon Marron, you -have- to help us torture the babysitter!" Goten told her. "Why? It's not nice!" Marron whined. "It's our reputation!!!" Trunks snapped. "You get candy." Pan offered helpfully. "Yeah, lotsa candy." agreed Bra. "Well......" Marron considered this. Trunks pulled his huge safe of candy from under Bra's bed and opened it. There was every kind of candy on the face of the Earth. Gummy worms, lollipops, chocolate, candy salt..."You can't be a goody-goody forever!" Goten said. "Alright, but nothing too bad ok?" Marron agreed reluctantly. "Whatever." Trunks's eyes sparkled.  
  
Bra, Pan and Marron dragged Android #17 into the kitchen, "You hafta make us dinner!" Bra chirped cutely. "Why do you need to eat?" mumbled 17. "Cuz we hungry?" Pan offered. "Fine, fine, anything to stop you from making those cute faces!" the android grabbed a few dozen instant dinners from the freezer and stuffed them in the mircowave. Bra and Pan were staring at their babysitter with huge, curious, -adorible- eyes. 17 glared at them out of the corner of his eyes, "Will you stop doing that???" he demanded. "Doing what?" the two demi-sayjians asked in unison. Marron was trying to think of a way to annoy her babysitter/uncle, but couldn't.  
  
"We can pull the Gotenks! Yeaaaahhh!" Goten cheered. "Yeah! This will be so much fun! Hahaha! We haven't done the Gotenks trick since Yajirobe came to babysit us!" Trunks exclaimed. "Hai! That's was...four babysitters ago!" Goten agreed. "Ok, so, the works?" the black-haired demi-sayjian asked. Trunks grinned, "The works, plus a little something extra." The two friends laughed out loud, thinking of the things they would do the Android #17.  
  
"Dinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnner!!!" Pan cried, she was gasping by the time she finished the word. Trunks and Goten jumped off the roof and entered the living room. (Trunks's room is still out of comission =P) "So, Uncle Goten, what we gonna do?" Pan asked when they landed. Goten felt weird being called 'uncle' by Pan, but it was true. Goten laughed, "The works and......" he whispered their special surprise for 17 into Pan's ear. The demi-sayjian giggled and bounced off to help Bra and Marron set the table. Marron loved to set the table.  
  
17 watched as Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan devoured the poor microwave dinners. Marron ate slowly, careful not to get food everywhere. The android decided that food must not be that bad if the four demi-sayjians liked it so much, so he ate some......After realizing there were live spiders crawling around in his food, 17 left the table abruptly, to spit the fidgeting spiders from his mouth. Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan laughed, Marron scolded.   
  
After the dinner, the girls forced 17 to play Mario Party 2 with them, while Trunks and Goten set their traps. Android #17 lost miserablely to the three 4-year olds, "Let's do something else." he suggested. Bra looked at Pan. "Ok, Pan, we're done." a voice in the tiny earpiece Pan was wearing said. Gohan's daughter nodded to Bra. "Hide n' seek!" the blue-haired demi-sayjian said. 17 looked pale, hide n' seek with a bunch of 4-year olds...cannot be good, he thought to himself. "Uh...how about something else...?" the android asked. "Nope, yer It!" Bra squealed as she and dashed off. "Count to 100." Marron instructed her uncle, then bounced off after Bra and Pan.   
  
Android #17 blinked, then started counting; "Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineten..." Marron entered the attic where Bra and Pan were setting the controlls for the Sound Affects System, or SAS. "Do we have to do this?" Marron asked. "Of course! Where's your sense of adventure?" Pan laughed as she finished her half of the dials. The blonde sat down on a chair, watching the two part-sayjians. "Ninetyeightninetynineonehundred, here goes nothing..." 17 headed downstairs and began looking for his babysitees.  
  
"All set?" Goten asked Trunks, they were looking through the skylight in the diningroom from the roof. "Yeah, everythings in place. Where's the remote for the power?" The purple-haired demi-sayjian turned to his friend. "Here," Goten replied holding a small controller, "And here's the blue paint." he pushed a canister of gooey blue paint onto the roof. "Great, now...there he is! Get the paint ready." Trunks spotted the android looking under the table and chairs. Goten pushed the can of paint over the open skylight. SPLOOOOOOOOSHH! "SHIT!!!!" 17 was drenched in blue paint. His hair was blue, the top half of his shirt was blue, the tile was blue. The android looked up, Trunks and Goten ducked out of view just in time.  
  
"Bra, Pan, Marron, phase 1." Goten hissed into the walkie-talkie. Trunks and Goten flew to the other side of the house. 17 flew up through the skylight, but they were already gone. "Stupid kids. How did I get stuck doing this?" he muttered to himself. In the attic, Bra and Pan pressed a series of buttons. A strange shreiking sound was heard in the bathroom. The recording was from an old movie with dragons and knights. The shriek was the dragon, the sound was deafening. "What the...?" 17's hands flew to his ears. The dragon's screams grew louder. "HHHHRRREEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!"  
The android went towards the bathroom, the door was locked. 17 placed his hands on the doorknob, "OOWWW!!" the  
doorknob was burning hot.  
  
"This isn't nice..." Marron muttered. "He's listening to a recording of a dragon and burning his finger!! It's not like we've really tortured him!!....Yet." Bra told her. Marron pouted. "Stupid whatever's in there! Come out now!" the android screamed at the door, knowing that if he blew it up, he'd get in trouble. "HHHREEEEAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!" The green android jumped back at the sudden shrieking. "HRRROOOORRRRR!!" "Maybe,...I'll just leave you in there...." Android #17 left the bathroom area and continued his search for his babysitees.   
  
The android entered Bra's room, immediatly, steel cords were wrapped around his feet. Trunks and Goten jumped from the closet and tied 17 up before he could blink. "What are you doing!?" Trunks laughed, "Whaddaya think we're doin', partner?" The demi-sayjians brought him into the kitchen and heaved him onto the stove. "HEY! HEY! You wouldn't!" Trunks and Goten bounced off without replying. "You stupid brats! Untie me NOW!" Android #17 yelled. They didn't come back. Suddenly, the lights went out. And all was dark....and silent....except for the shrieking that still came from the bathroom.  
  
"ARRGGGG!" the android rolled onto the floor, and off the stove. (Which was never on.) Suddenly there was little beams of light everywhere. All different colors. Red, blue, green, purple. 17 broke the steel cords and stood up. "What the hell is going on?" the blue android muttered. "I THINK I DID IT AGAIN, I MADE YOU BELIEVE, WE'RE MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS!" a speaker somewhere boomed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!! NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! TIE ME UP AND BLAST ME TO DEATH!" Android #17's scream almost blocked out the music. But, unfortunatly, it didn't. A hologram of Britney Spears appeared in the living room, singing her song. "OPPS, I DID IT AGAIN, I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART! GOT LOST IN THE GAME, OH BABY BABY!"   
  
Bra and Pan laughed from their station upstairs. Marron couldn't help but laugh, it was funny watching 17 scream. Trunks's voice sounded on the walkie-talkie, "We're gonna fuse now, finish playing the song, then do the ghost music." Pan smirked, "Sure." Outside, Trunks and Goten began their fusion dance. They touched their fingers together and were shround in a bright light. When the light disappeared, Gotenks stood where Trunks and Goten had been. Gotenks turned super sayjian level 3, grinning to himself.   
  
"OPPS, YOU THINK I'M IN LOVE, THAT I'M SENT FROM ABOOOVE, I'M NOT THAT INNOCENT!" the room fell silent and the hologram of the imfamous pop singer vanished. "Prasie the load! I'm freeeeeeee! Thank you!" Android #17 was on his knees with happiness. As soon as the song stopped, an errie music began. It was haunting and slow.....There was a knocking on the door. The blue painted android went to answer it. Gotenks stood at the door. "Who are you?" 17 asked, confused. Who was this sayjian?   
  
Gotenks laughed, "I am Perfect Sayjian Cell, version two point oh." The android stepped back in surprise, "Cell?" The long-haired sayjian smirked, "But of course." Android #17 clenched his fists, "I thought Gohan destroyed you." he growled. Gotenks laughed, "Don't believe everything you hear. I regenerated from a tiny brain cell. I have absorbed two pesky sayjian children named Trunks and Goten to reach this superior form." (Ignore any mistake I made there about regeneration, and work with me here.)17 gasped, Trunks and Goten? Goku and Vegeta are going to be very angry...."Now if you don't mind me asking android, how did you come back to life?" Gotenks demanded.  
  
"That's none of your business." the android hissed. "I see, then I'll just have to make it my business." Gotenks smirked. 17 flinched, he was no match for Cell before he absorbed anyone. Gotenks looked like he about to punch the android, but instead started to sing, very badly, "Opps! I did it again, I played with yer heart, got lost in the game..." Android #17 stared. Then blinked. Then sweatdropped. Gotenks stopped, "Drat, I need to practice that..." he said to himself, then turned back to 17, "Uh...you were just lucky this time android, I uh....forgot to turn off the sink at home...bye!" the Gotenks flew off, leaving 17 to wonder.  
  
The android closed the door slowly....he turned around and almost had a heart attack because Pan, Bra and Marron were right in front of him grinning their cute little faces off and the lights were back to normal. "Where's Trunks and Goten?" 17 asked. "I dunno." Pan and Bra chirped together. "Well....I--" Bra jabbed Marron in the side. "I dunno." finished Marron. 17's eyes darted from Marron to Bra, to Pan, suspicious. "What do you want?" the android asked the three girls. "DRESS UP!" Bra and Pan squealed. Marron grinned. 17 sweatdropped. "You want me to...."  
  
A few minutes later.....Android #17 had on a huge bib, a little baby bonnet, and a huge towel that was supposed to be a diaper. A pacifyer was taped to his mouth. "MPPPPFFFF!!!" Bra, Pan and Marron giggled. Trunks and Goten entered the room a few minutes later with cameras. "MMffppp?? PPhhhffffttt!! Mmmmfftttsssppttt!! Aggfffttttt!" the android 'said'. The two demi-sayjians laughed, 17 looked almost as bad as Piccolo did when Bra and Pan dressed him up. FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! The cameras clicked. "MMMBBBFFFTTTT!!!" 17 struggled with his hands, which Pan held back with her killer grip.   
  
The 'baby' android was brought downstairs, where he was forced to eat babyfood...worm favored babyfood...17 was on his 5th mouthfull when the door opened. Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan flew outta there before Bulma and the others came in. Marron, who wasn't used to causing mischief, was left holding the spoon full of food. "I bet you that they have done something to Seventeen....I--" Bulma stared at Marron and 17. "Mbbbffftttt!!" 17 tried to say. "Oh my...Seventeen?" 18's surprise turned to laughter faster than you could say 'baby'.  
  
"MMPPPHHHH!!" the pacifyer popped out of the android's mouth. "I'm never babysitting those ^&#@*$! brats again! Never! HAHAHA! NEVER! You cannot make meeeee!!!" "Seventeen, calm down....take a deep breath...that's it.." Bulma instructed the android. 17 crackled insanely, "Never again! Evil monsters!" "Marron, how could you?" Krillin stared at her daughter, who was still holding the spoon. "I uh.....THEY MADE ME DO IT!" the blonde cried. "Trunks! Bra! Get down here now so I can tell you to go to bed." Bulma called. "Goten!" "Pan!" Gohan called to his daughter and brother.  
  
The four demi-sayjians came downstairs. "Grounded for a week right?" Trunks asked his mother. Bulma sighed, "Two weeks! And no video games!" "Bummer." Trunks flew back upstairs. Bra followed him. "Extra studying, no going outside, no training with Gohan or Trunks, yeah yeah, I know." Goten followed Chi Chi and Goku outside. Pan stared at Gohan with the HUGEST eyes in the history of cuteness. Gohan handed the part-sayjian to Videl, "You punish her." he said. Videl handed her back, avoiding Pan's eyes, "No, you do it." "You!" "YOU!" "Oh forget it." grumbled Gohan setting Pan on the ground.   
  
Krillin and 18 glared at Marron. Marron glared back. "I'll just ground myself for a week, ok? Ok." Marron exited the house. Krillin blinked, "Ok. I wasn't gonna punish you...but ok.." Android #17 had stopped screaming. Android #18 dragged him out of the house and into a small trailer they had prepared for him, then left with Krillin and Marron.   
  
Bulma went to the bathroom. The door was locked. "Ouch!" The doorknob was hot. She unlocked the door with a key. There was a flamethrower aimed at the doorknob on the otherside of the door. The doorknob was melted goo. "TRUNNNKKKKSSSS!" She stomped upstairs. "Eeepppp!" Bra dived under the covers. Trunks flew out the window. Bulma climbed onto the roof, "YOU CAN'T STAY OUT THERE ALL NIGHT!!!" Trunks hovered above a tree, then landed in it. "Yes I can!" And he did. Poor Trunks.  
  
*OWARI*  
  
Trunks: Do you know how many misqutoes were out there???  
Kiriska: Yeah  
Trunks: Ok, how many?  
Kiriska: 6,472. 783 of which bit you.  
Trunks: *blink* How'd you know?  
Kiriska: I know all! Hahahaha! I am the author! I controll all! Nothing escapes my power! Hahaha! *crackles whip*  
Trunks: You're insane.  
Kiriska: Of course, aren't you?  
Trunks: *sigh*  
Kiriska: *turns to readers* Now go review or I'll turn you all into fuzzy pink bunnies!! Hahahaha!  
Trunks: *blink* *blink* 


	7. Night of the Babysitter VII

Chibi Tiyan: Here we go again...  
Kiriska: *crackles evilly* Hahahahahahahaha!! Torture!   
Chibi Tiyan: Poor Vegeta....well, when this fic is over remember, I'm not the author, ok? Good, take a deep breath, that's it...your dead after this fic ya know, Kiriska  
Kiriska: I know, but it'll be worth it =P  
Chibi Tiyan: Well then, I guess we're ready to start, Kiriska doesn't own DBZ, or DBGT, but she'll own a lot of bruises after Vegeta's done with her.  
Vegeta: Get on with it!  
Chibi Tiyan: You asked for it...............  
  
Note: Some ideas given by Jet Yuy and her sister  
  
Night of the Babysitter VII  
By: Lady Kiriska  
  
  
"I still don't see why I have to do this!" Vegeta growled as Bulma taped her cell phone number to the fridge. "There was no one else who'd do it, and besides, you're the one who insisted on not going. Annnd, you still need to pay back for destroying the graviton, again." Bulma sighed as she headed to the door, "Try not to turn the house into shambles, alright?" Vegeta muttered something, but didn't reply. "Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, Marron, don't do anything you'll regret. We will be giving you different punishments." With that the blue-haired genius closed the door behind her.  
  
Vegeta glared at the five kids that were clustered around the couch watching a movie. They looked so innocent. Big disguise. Grumbling Vegeta went into the kitchen to make dinner, something that he didn't exactly know how to do...  
"Should we help daddy?" Bra turned to Trunks. "I don't know if we should...Mr.Vegeta gets awfully grumpy..." Marron started. The other four gave her a look and she shut up. "I know dad gets mad a lot but that ain't gonna stop us, alright? We will live up to our reputation!" Trunks announced. Marron gulped. Bra and Pan bounced into the kitchen. The blonde child reluctantly followed them.  
  
There was a loud crash in the kitchen, sound of pots and pans. "What are you brats doing in here?" Vegeta boomed. "We're here to help you." two -extremely- cute voices chirped. Trunks and Goten snickered as Vegeta muttered under his breath. The two older 'brats' headed to the safety of Trunks's room, which had been...ahem...remodeled. "Dude, your room's a dump." Goten laughed. "Yeah I know, ain't it great?" Trunks plopped onto the bed. "So whadda we gonna do?" Goten plopped on the bed as well.  
  
"Well, my dad does get angry very easily...but mom says he has a soft spot or whatever. We could do what we did to Piccolo." Trunks suggested. "Naw, too little action." Goten declined. "We could dye his hair pink!" Trunks exclaimed. Goten blinked, "You wouldn't..." Trunks flashed a mischivious smile, "Why wouldn't I?" Goten laughed, "Anything else?" "Holograms of dad's favorite enemies!" "And tea party! Make him play tea party!" The boys laughed wickedly.  
  
"Oww! You stupid brat, be careful with that!" Vegeta's voice rang through the house. "Sorry Mr.Vegeta." Pan purred as she picked up the noodles. An hour after they started, Marron called Trunks and Goten for dinner. Vegeta and the girls had managed to make a fairly decent dinner; rice and beans. And it was gone in five seconds.   
  
"Daddy will you play with us???" Bra looked up at Vegeta with the hugest, cutest eyes the sayjian has ever seen. Vegeta glared at her, "Play what?" he grumbled. "Tea party!" Pan squealed. "What?! You---" Vegeta's protest came too late, the girls grabbed his arms and shuffled him into Bra's room.   
  
"Got the dye?" "Yep." "Hologram projector?" "Yep." "Ok, Bra and the others should be about done." Trunks and Goten snuck through the hall. Inside Bra's room...."No, I refuse to talk to -Mr.Rubber.-" Vegeta growled. "But daddy! He's the guest!" Bra whimpered. "Oh, alright! Hello Mr.Rubber." the sayjian muttered. Vegeta was sitting in a little pink chair, around a little pink table, sipping from little pink teacups. And talking to a little pink stuffed bunny. "Drink yer tea, Mr.Vegeta." Pan commanded. Vegeta reluctantly grabbed the tiny tea cup and -accidently- crushed it. (Why isn't the chair breaking? Oh, wait, all things pink are magical, nevermind! Welll...except that cup...)  
  
"You broke the cup!" Marron frowned. Vegeta -tried- to look regretful, "How sad, now I can't drink from it." Bra smiled, "Don't worry daddy, we have a whole box of 'um." the blue-haired demi-sayjian pulled out a whole box of little pink teacups and handed one to Vegeta. "Trunks breaks 'um all the time." (All things pink are magical, except little pink teacups. BTW, I hate the color pink, so don't get the wrong idea.) Vegeta muttered a few words he shouldn't have, and grabbed the cup, this time it didn't break.  
  
SPLOOOOOOOOOSH! Instant Hair Dye splashed all over the King of Sayjians. "WAAAARRRGGGG! You brats!" Vegeta's hands rushed up at his hair. The pink dye clug to Vegeta's hair, not dripping anywhere else. (Toldja all this pink are magical. 'Cept teacups) Bra, Pan and Marron giggled. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" Vegeta roared. "Nothing!" the girls giggled. Pan handed Vegeta a mirror, then they flew out of the room. (Not literally)  
  
"MYYYYYYYYYYYYY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!!!" the shriek was as loud as a sonicboom. "YOU STUPID BRATS GET BACK HERE!!" Vegeta screamed. Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, and Marron were safely on the roof as they heard Vegeta tear the house apart looking for them. The pink-haired prince striped Bra and Trunks's rooms bare. After about an hour, he gave up and went to take a shower, to hopefully take out the dye.  
  
"He's taking a shower, just like planned, hand me the holo-projector." Trunks peeked in the master bedroom where his father was entering the bathroom. Goten handed his best friend the projector. Vegeta entered the shower, muttering about his brats. Bra, Pan, and Marron snuck back into the house, giggling. Trunks flashed the hologram inside the bathroom. Frieza, cyborg version, stood on the edge of the bathtub. Vegeta almost had a heart attack, "Frieza!" The hologram turned, "Why hello Vegeta." Goten sneered with the Voice-Changer 4000. "You look...interesting with pink hair." the holo-Frieza laughed.  
  
Vegeta snapped off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waste. "What are you doing here?" the King of Sayjians snapped. The hologram smirked, "Why do destroy you of course." Now Vegeta smirked, "Do you really think you can defeat me? Why, you are so weak I can't even sense you." he said smuggly. The holo-Frieza roared with laughter, Vegeta frowned. "Haven't you learned anything, you foolish sayjian? I destroyed your father, and I will destroy you as well." Vegeta clenched his fists and rushed at the hologram.  
  
Vegeta went right through of course, holo-Frieza turned around, smirking, "You're getting slower Vegeta." Vegeta growled, then stood up straight, grinning. "You are the fool Frieza, you were beaten twice by super sayjians, now you will be beaten again." With that, Vegeta put up a nice show turning into SSJ1. The hologram of Frieza just kept smiling. The bathroom was being torn apart by the energy Vegeta was giving off. The King of all Sayjians was obviously too caught up in himself to remember what his wife had said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan jerked his head up, "Do you guys feel that?" he asked. Krillin frowned then nodded, "It's Vegeta." Bulma blinked,   
"What? What about Vegeta?" "He's powering up." Goku answered. "What? Why? My poor Goten is there!" Chi Chi said. "Well, he could be powering up for one of two reasons," Eighteen mused, "Either we've got ourselves a new enemy, or the kids have really pissed him off." "Well in any case, we should check it out." Gohan said. "Yeah," agreed Bulma, "And hurry before Vegeta destroys my whole house!"   
  
Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Videl, and 18 blasted off towards Capsule Corporation. "Go save my Goten!" Chi Chi called after them. "Save my house!" Bulma cried.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta was throwing wild punches and kicks at the hologram of Frieza, who just kept moving and laughing. "Grrrrr, why do you keep dodging? Why won't you fight me?" Vegeta growled. Frieza landed on the rim of the bathtub, "I was just waiting for you to finish." the hologram smiled, "Ready?" Vegeta smirked, "Of course." The holo-Frieza vanished. Vegeta's eyes darted around the room, he was no where in sight.   
  
Trunks and Goten flew off the roof and into Trunks's bedroom window, laughing. "That was awesome! Your dad totally bought it!" Goten snickered, remembering the look on Vegeta's face. Bra, Pan, and Marron were already in the room. "We've finished with the booby traps." Pan said happily. "Great." Trunks grinned, "It's almost 10, we should go and pretend to be asleep." With that, Bra, Pan, and Marron left for Bra's room.  
  
"FRIEEEZA WHERE ARE YOU???" Vegeta yelled from the bedroom. Gohan opened the front door and was drenched in water, "Vegeta?" Vegeta, fully dressed, came into the living room. "Have you seen him?" the sayjian demanded. "Seen who?" Goku asked entering the house. "Why are you wet Gohan?" "Yeah Vegeta, why'd you power up? And why is your hair pink?" Krillin stepped inside. "Frieza! You fools! He was here!" Vegeta told them, deciding to ignore the hair remark for now.  
  
"Frieza?" Videl asked, trying to smother her laughter in seeing Vegeta's hair and Gohan wet, "Didn't Trunks kill him?" Vegeta clenched his fists in fusteration, "Yes, but I saw him! He spoke! He was here!" he roared. Bulma and Chi Chi arrived in a Taxi, "What's going on here?" Bulma demanded, "Why is your hair pink?! Not that its bad looking..." "Vegeta said he saw Frieza." 18 explained. "What?" Vegeta explained what happened impatiently. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the kids?" Chi Chi demanded. "I don't know, those ^&*#%@! brats dyed my hair and disappeared." Vegeta growled.  
  
"TRUNKS, GOTEN, BRA, PAN, MARRON! Get DOWN here!" Bulma called. Five sleepy looking kids came down the stairs. "Did you use my old hologram projector again?" Bulma demanded. "Well......" "I tried to stop them!" Marron cried. Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra glared at her. "Trunks! I warned you! That's it! No games, no training, no going outside, and no phone for a MONTH!" "What?" Trunks stared at his mother. "Same to you Goten." Chi Chi glared at her son. "That isn't fair!" Goten protested. Gohan stared at Pan. Videl stared at Pan. Pan grinned stupidly and blinked. "No TV for a week." Gohan said rather hurriedly, avoiding the deadly cute eyes. Pan started to whimper. Chi Chi glared at Gohan, then at Pan. "Pan, no TV for a week and no playing with Bra for a week." Chi Chi said for Gohan, who looked relieved.  
  
Bra tried to sneak upstairs before her punishment as decided, "Stop right there, young lady." Bulma whirled on her daughter. "No TV, and no movies for a month. And you will remove any other traps you have before going to bed." the blue-haired genius said firmly. "But moooooooooooom! I'll miss the season finale of Digimon!" Bra whined. But Bulma stood firm. Vegeta was giving all the 'brats' death glares. Sighing, Gohan and Videl shuffled Pan home. Goku, Chi Chi, and Goten left soon after. Marron stared at her parents. "Grounded for a week." concluded 18. Marron blinked, she had expected two months at least. Krillin, 18, and a dazed Marron left.  
  
Trunks and Bra went upstairs, grumbling. "All I did was dye dad's hair...it's not like it's even permenat..." "VEGETA! LOOK AT MY BATHROOM!" Bulma shrieked. "You! I'm not fixing the stupid graviton!" "WHAT? YOU WILL DO AS I SAY WOMAN!" "YOU USE IT! YOU FIX IT!" "THIS IS PERPOSTROUS!" "SHUT UP!" "NO ONE TELLS ME, THE KING OF SAYJIANS TO SHUT UP!" "WELL I JUST DID!" "......." "Humph. You are sleeping on the couch tonight." Vegeta's muttering travels from the master bedroom to the livingroom.  
  
*OWARI*  
  
Vegeta: I'm going to kill you! My hair is PINK!  
Trunks: No way, I get to kill her first!  
Kiriska: Oh come on guys....it wasn't that bad.....  
*Vegeta and Trunks glare at Kiriska*  
Kiriska: Ok...maybe it was...but it could've been worse...  
Trunks: I get her first....If i hafta miss the season finale of Digimon, then I get her first...  
Vegeta: Fine, but I get to rip off her arm  
Trunks: As long as I get to blow up the leg...  
*Kiriska backs away slowly*  
Kiriska: Uh....help?  
*Trunks and Vegeta charge at Kiriska*  
Kiriska: EEPPPP!! *flies off*  
*Big explosions*  
Chibi Tiyan: I toldja so....anyway, review please. 


	8. Night of the Babysitter VIII

Chibi Tiyan: Here we go again.  
Vegeta: Humph, if you make me do it again, I WILL send you to the next dimension.  
Kiriska: Don't worry you'll like this one Vegeta....heheheheheh....  
  
  
Night of the Babysitter VIII  
By: Lady Kiriska  
  
  
  
"Make sure your brother doesn't get in trouble, dear." Chi Chi instructed. "Good luck, brat." sneered Vegeta. "Yeah, good luck kid." Piccolo smirked. Gohan smiled weakly, he had heard all the tales of horror his friends had endured at the hands of his brother, daughter, Trunks, Bra, and Marron. "We'll be back at midnight, don't leave the house in shambles please." Bulma smiled, and walked outside. The others followed shortly.  
Gohan turned to face his worst nightmare; the babysitees. Trunks and Goten were already out of sight. Bra, Pan, and Marron, the three 4-year olds grinned at him. The half-saiyan winced, their cuteness was unbareable. "So whadda we havin' for dinner, daddy?" Pan asked, innocently. Gohan managed a smile, "Whatever you want, Pan." Marron glanced sideways at Bra, who was smirking. The four entered the kitchen.  
Trunks and Goten sat on Trunks's bed, flipping through old EGM magazines. "So, what are we going to do, Trunks?" Goten asked casually. The purple-haired boy smirked, "He's still afraid of spiders right?" The other demi-saiyan laughed; "Yep." Trunks's eyes gleamed. "Good..."  
In the kitchen, havoc was expected. And it was there. The floor was coated in flour and assorted spices. The counters were drenched in surup and other toppings like ketchup and mustard. Gohan stood in the middle of it all, panicing to himself as the three 4-year olds wrecked the place, 'accidentally'. "Erm...how 'bout we just order out for pizza?" the older demi-saiyan suggested weakly. The three faces glowed instantly, "Sure!"  
"Hello? Pick Pixie Pizza? This is the Capsule Corp. Resi--" Gohan was cut off by paniced voices on the other end of the line; "Capsule Corp? It's the guy that ordered 500 pizzas for him and 4 kids!" "We can't make that many pizza's again!" "Tell him we're out of buisness!" "We're sorry sir, w-we're out of buisness-s." and the person hung up. Gohan sighed, then dialed another pizza place. Same reply. The Itailian resturant. Same answer. The hungry kids checked and called every resturant in the city, but they all had the same reply.  
"Well....I guess we'll just have hotdogs." Gohan sighed. Pan, Bra, and Marron didn't seem to mind, and continued to grin innocently. Meanwhile, back in Trunks's room, the two super-saiyans were busily preparing their plans. Goten snuck from the room and hide ingenious mini-robot spiders all around the house, they were controlled by a small control panel in Trunks's room. Bulma had invented this for Halloween purposes...little did she know...  
"Dinner!" Pan cried happily. Trunks shoved the control panel under his bed, grabbed a handful of plastic spiders and ran into the kitchen. Goten ran from the master bedroom and into the kitchen, grinning deviously. The girls were setting the table, Gohan was sitting nervously in his chair. Who'd have thought babysitting was so nerve-wrecking?   
Trunks and Goten sat down at the table, grinning uncontrollably. "What are you guys up to?" Gohan demanded. "Nothing!" the two demi-saiyans chimed together. "Yeah right...thats what you always say." the scholar muttered as he stabbed his fork into his hotdog. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Right next to his hotdog was a huge rubber spider. Of course, Gohan didn't know it was rubber. And he suddenly began to notice all the other spiders clustered around the dinner table.   
Marron let out a small shriek, but Bra sushed her. Gohan was standing on his chair. Trunks pulled a small camera from his pocket and began to snap pictures wildly. Finally, Gohan realized that none of the spiders were moving and were not real. "TRUNKS! GOTEN!" Goten was on the floor, unable to get up. Bra was snickering. Pan was practicing looking innocent. Marron looked like she couldn't decide who's side she was on. Trunks shoved the camera back into his pocket.  
Gohan spend most of the meal lecturing his babysitees, who were too busy thinking of the other things they were going to do to him. After dinner, the girls' dragged Gohan upstairs into the infamous torture chamber known as Bra's Room. Trunks and Goten once again disappeared.  
"Pan....what are we going to do?" Gohan stared at the devices that were in the room. Pink was everywhere. The walls were pink, the bed was pink, the carpet was pink, the tea table was pink, everything was pink. "We're gonna play dress-up daddy!" Pan chirped. "We're gonna what?" Gohan struggled to get out, but it was too late, the band of 4-year olds shoved him into a small pink plastic chair and tied him up Christmas ribbons. "Pan...Bra...Marron...your not really going to..."   
Gohan was silenced by the play-lipstick that was being applyed. Bra smeared it all over his face and Gohan looked like a clown. One of the strongest fighters in the world being beaten by a group of 4-year olds. Marron handed Pan an ugly brown wig. Pan slapped it on Gohan's head, knocking off his glasses. Bra finished with the lipstick and placed a big feather scarf around the demi-saiyan's neck.  
The entire house, excluding Bra's room, had been invaded by spiders of every shape and size. Tarantulas crawled up the staircase. Wolfspiders skittered around in the kitchen. Black widows hung on the silk window curtains. And small ordinary spiders hung on the walls. And they were all moving. Trunks sat on his bed, control panel in his lap. The mechanical spiders had taken over the house, crawling everywhere.   
"Goten, we're all set." The purple-haired demi-saiyan said. Goten stuck his head out the door and yelled. Gohan jumped up, tripped becuz he was tied to the chair, then fell on his face. Bra, Pan and Marron ran out of the room screaming. Gohan broke the ribbons and bolted out of the room, thinking, instinctively, of all the bad things that could have happened. Of course, nothing was as he thought. As soon as he left Bra's room, he entered a land completely covered in spiders.  
Moving spiders. Gohan shrieked. Trunks was now on the roof, snickering insanely as he controlled the spiders. Goten was in the attic, using Bulma's very expensive video equiptment to record Gohan's nightmare. Goten was laughing so hard, watching his brother scream, he fell out of his chair. The girls were digging through Gohan's briefcase that he had brought along, a bunch of paperwork he planned on doing after he put his babysitees to bed.  
Gohan was now busily stomping spiders while yelling at the top of his lungs. Trunks sent all the spiders through a small mousehole and into the basement before genious demi-saiyan could crush them all. "Trunks, Bra and the others have the paper stuff, meet you in the 4th guestroom." Goten saved the tapes and flew out of the attic.  
Gohan was panting hard, goosebumps ran up his arms, his eyes came back into focus. And focused on the smashed remainants of a spider. He spotted the metal and wires. "GOOOTTEENNN!!! TRUNKKKKKSSS!! BRA! PAAAANNNN!! MARRON!!!" Gohan stomped up the stairs, causing the structure to creak and groan. "Quick, come on!" Trunks slipped into the guestroom and quickly locked the door.  
Gohan stopped in front of the door. "Goten! Trunks! You come out now!" "What are the chanced of that happenin'? The Great Scholar Saiyaman should at least know that!" Trunks taunted. Gohan restrained the urge the knock down the door, knowing that Bulma would kill him if he did. "Hey Gohan! Lookie what we found!" Goten rattled a hand full of paper. "Goten?! Wha..!? You have my paperwork?! Hand it over this instant!"  
"Rent us some movies!" Trunks demanded. "WHAT?!" Gohan grabbed the doorknob and held on tightly. "Can we get Gladiator?" Goten wondered. "You will open this door right now!" "Dadddddddy! We wanna watch a mooooooovie!" Pan whined. Gohan melted. "I...um...er..." Trunks snickered. "Um...I don't have any money." the black-haired demi-saiyan muttered.  
"Use mom's credit card." Trunks replied automaticly. "Yeah! Use mommy's cwedit card!" Bra chirped. Gohan took a deep breath, and twisted open the doorknob. The door fell down, "I've got you now you---" The only thing in the room was a small speakerphone. "Oh damnit, wish Trunks were as smart as Goten..." he muttered, then started downstairs.   
Gohan stopped at the edge of the livingroom. His briefcase sat on the coffeetable, seemingly untouched. The demi-saiyan paused, no way it could be this easy. Suddenly Marron ran down the stairs. "Don't do it, Mr.Gohan! They rigged it!" The blonde girl jumped into Gohan's arms. "They rigged it Mr.Gohan sir! Orange paint will spill on you if you go after the bwiefcase!" "Then how do you suggest I get it?" he set Marron on the ground.  
"I'll tell you where Twunks and Goten is hiding!" she cried. "Good girl, where are they?" Marron bounced off down the basement stairs. Gohan followed closely behind. Suddenly Marron sprinted forward and yelled; "NOW!" Liquid glue and loose strands of hay dropped down on Gohan. Marron disappeared up the stairs again, followed by a close sound of other footsteps. "Great job, Marron, heheheh."  
Gohan slipped in the glue and stumbled back upstairs, "ARRRGGGG!!" He slid into the kitchen, a trail of glue followed him, as well as pieces of hay. Suddenly Piccolo appeared in the room. "Piccolo?" "Yeah, kid. Need some help?" the namek came over and leaned down, then a mutant freak creature jumped out of nowhere and kicked him. Gohan let out a yelp of surprise. The creature proceded to beat the crap out of Piccolo. Splashes of purple blood squirted around the room. Giggling was heard.  
"Waaaaaait a minute..." Gohan poked his head into the next room, and saw Trunks, Bra and Pan with a Hologram-projector. The Great Saiyaman grinned, and sneaked up behind the purple-haired saiyan. He delievered a kick towards Trunks's head. And his foot went right through. Gohan groaned, then heard more laughing, from inside the master bedroom. He again, saw Trunks, Bra and Pan sitting there with a Holo-projector and VoiceThrower. He attacked again, he attacked a hologram again. "ARRRGGGGGGGGGGG!!"  
The real Trunks was on the roof, looking down at Gohan, smothering his laughter. Goten was outside, in the woods near the house, with Pan looking for real spiders. Bra and Marron were making paper airplanes with papers that looked exactly like Gohan's paperwork, thanks to an ingenious device made called the photocopy. Gohan followed laughter, and each time he found only a hologram.   
Finally losing his temper, the demi-saiyan busted into Bra's Room, there he found the blue-haired 4-year old, along with Marron with 'his' paperwork. "Hiya, Mr. Gohan! Lookie the cool airplaines were made!" Bra smiled, holding up one for him to see. Gohan let out a strange cry, then jumped forward and snatched the paper, unfolding it carefully. "AHHHH!! Bra! This paper was important! Now I'll never be able to..." Gohan stopped, and stared at the bed, it was covered with paper airplanes.   
Gohan unfolded each one, and each one was an important paper of some kind. Bra and Marron snuck out of the room during Gohan's panic of his paper's being ruined. Goten and Pan landed on the roof, they held up a pail of bugs. "Good job guys, come on, Gohan just freaked about the paper airplanes." The purple haired 8-year old dropped through a window and back into the house.  
"Trunks, what time is it?" Marron asked quietly. Trunks glanced at the clock; "10:21 already. We'd better hurry." "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Gohan stepped out of Bra's room, eyes flashing. "DROP EVERYTHING!" The five paralized kids did. Just then the front door swung open. The parents were home. Trunks groaned. Bulma sighed. Marron whimpered. Vegeta smirked. "Gohan? Any reason your dressed up like that?" Videl laughed.   
But Gohan was too hysterical to answer, he had forgotten that he had been a victim of Bra's Room anyway. "Trunks, just go upstairs, and don't come down for a week." Bulma commanded. The demi-saiyan blinked, then did so. "Baka woman, you're letting him off too easily." Vegeta said. "Thats what you think." Bulma smirked, "Bra you too, upstairs." The mini-version of Bulma did as she was told.  
Pan glanced back and forth from Videl and Gohan. Videl was laughing at Gohan. And Gohan looked insane. "You're not gonna punish me is you daddy?" The small saiyan child asked, in her most innocent voice. Gohan glared at her with a wacky grin. "W-Whyyyyyy not? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?!?!?!" Pan's eyes grew 5 times larger and more moist, "But dddaaaddddddyyyy!" Videl stopped laughing and watched her husband.   
"BUT WHAT?! EH?! WHAT?! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!" All eyes in the room were on Gohan, who was evidentaly insane. Android #17 suddenly burst through the door, screaming insanely; "THEY STOLE MY BUGS!!! THE BRATS TOOK MY BUGS!!!" The bucket of insects and spiders Goten and Pan had gathered was on the floor, some of the bugs were escaping. Pan started crying, "Mommmmyyyy! Daddy's going funny!!" and ran into Videl's arms.   
Trunks and Bra peeked down from upstairs. 18 was trying to drag 17 back outside. Chi Chi and Goku were trying to calm Gohan. They were eventually able to knock Gohan unconscious and get #17 locked back into his trailer. Everyone went home.  
"Well, woman, you what are you doing to do with the brats? Leaving them upstairs is hardly a punishment." Vegeta started again. "Like this; TRUNKS, BRA, WE'RE GOING TO GO ON VACATION FOR A WEEK AND IF YOU TWO MOVE FROM THE UPSTAIRS I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR ALLOWENCE FOR A YEAR!" Bulma yelled. "NAAAAANIIIIIIIII!?!?!?!?" Trunks's crys started, and didn't cease.  
Vegeta cracked up laughing. "You are a genius." Bulma grinned. "NOOOOOO!!! I"LL STARVE!!!" "WE"LL BE GOOOOOOOD!!!" "ARRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!!" "Oh well, at least there's a TV up here." Bulma blinked, then marched upstairs. There was a scream. A very loud crash. "NOOOOOOO!!!" MOOOMMM!!" And Buma returned downstairs. "Come on Veggie-san, get packed." Vegeta nodded and went; the 'vacation' would be worth it, thinking of how his brats were going to spend the week.  
  
  
Vegeta: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
Kiriska: I toldja you'd like it.  
Chibi Tiyan: Poor Gohan.  
Kiriska: I have an evil idea for the next one. Trunks won't like it though.  
Vegeta: That means it'll be a good fic.  
Trunks: *grumble*  
Chibi Tiyan: *sigh* Go on, review. 


	9. Night of the Babysitter IX

Chibi Tiyan: Here. We. Go. AGAIN!  
Trunks: Yay!  
Kiriska: GRRRRAAARRRGGGGGGG!  
Chibi Tiyan: What?  
Kiriska: They screwed Trunks's voice in the Great Saiyaman Saga!  
Trunks: What?! Well, hurry up wit this story then, I'll need to vent my anger. Heheheh.  
Kiriska: Heheheh.  
Chibi Tiyan: Run. Run fast.  
(They fixed his voice but at the time of writing this it was screwed)  
  
  
Night of the Babysitter IX  
By: Kiriska  
  
  
"Why meeee?" "Oh shut up, your starting to annoy me." Bulma grumbled as she started for the door. "Your not really goona leave me here are you?" Yamcha watched desprately as his friends headed outside. "Good luck Yamcha!" Krillin chuckled and exited. "One'a these days its gonna be you." muttered the retired-fighter. "Don't worry Yamcha!" Puar squeaked looking around for Trunks and the others.  
  
Yamcha closed the door and turned around, Bra, Pan and Marron were sitting on the couch watching TV, Trunks and Goten weren't around. Puar smiled nervously, she knew what the little brats were up to, but was there really anything she could do? "What do you want me to do Yamcha?" the shape-shifting cat asked. "Go find and watch Trunks and Goten, I'll start making dinner with the girls." Puar nodded; "Okay!" and flew off.  
  
"Here she comes, quick! Hide!" Trunks and Goten jumped into the closet and closed the door halfway. Puar entered the purple-haired demi-saiyan's room, it was a mess, as usual. She looked around confused, she was sure that she had heard them here. The door slammed shut, the floating creature turned around. Goten had shut the door, Trunks was in front of her with a sack.   
"W-w-what are you guys gonna do?" Puar demanded, shaking. "This!" Trunks brought the sack over the cat's head, not even bothering to try and trick her. "Mmmpppffff! Mm, MMPPHH!! YYAPPCCHHSAAA!" Trunks tied the bag tightly and handed it to Goten and asked; "Where's the holo-projector?" "Under your bed." the miniture Goku replied, holding onto the bad tightly, Puar was still struggling wildly inside. Trunks grabbed the holo-projector and slipped outside; "Meet you back here in 10 minutes, take Puar to Bra's Room." Goten nodded and bounded out the door.   
  
Yamcha was doing surpisingly well, Bra, Pan, and Marron were trying to look like they were trying to be bad but being good instead. It was all part of a plan. No one knew how Trunks and Goten passed information to the girls any more, they had done it so many times that they didn't even have to actually speak to communicate anymore. Bad news to da babysitters. Bra handed Yamcha the bowl of mashed potatoes she had been mashing. Marron took the macoroni out of the microwave. Pan floated a few feet above Yamcha, instucting him on what to put on the bread.  
  
Puar popped out of the bag. Goten shoved her back in. Puar popped out of the bag, Goten shoved her back in. Puar popped out of the bag. Goten shoved her back in. Puar popped out of the bag, Goten shoved her back in. Goten shoved her back in. Puar popped out of the bag, Goten knocked her out and shoved her back in the bag. The mischivious demi-saiyan stuffed the cat into the closet of Bra's Room. Then giggling to himself he bounced out and headed back towards Trunks's room.  
  
Yamcha and Marron began to set the table while Bra and Pan put last minute repairs to the food. All was going well. And the former-desert bandit was suspicous. And nervous. What evil little trick were the lot of them up to? What no good, awful trick were they going to---Puar zoomed into the room. "Yamcha!" Yamcha looked up; "What did you find out?" he hissed, and went into the next room, eyeing back at the girls who were doing a very good job of hiding their giggles.  
  
"Them brats are gonna pretend ta be good, then they're going to pretend to get kidnapped and lure you outside, then they're gonna paint you yellow n' cover you in glue and feathers!" the floating cat told her master shrilly. "I knew it!" Yamcha exclaimed; "No way they could've just been good, it was all part of a trick! Thanks Puar!" the black-haired man returned to the kitchen.  
  
Bra, Pan and Marron had heard every bit of what went on in the next room, and still they giggled to themselves as Yamcha re-entered to the room. Yamcha grinned to himself, sure that he was up to his babysitee's plans. Trunks and Goten appeared at the table, also smirking and whispering among themselves. They ate in silence. As soon as the last bit of food was consumed, Trunk and Goten rushed off again. Bra, Marron, and Pan invited Yamcha to Bra's Room, which the retired-fighter refused nervously.  
  
That, of course, had no effect whatsoever, Yamcha was dragged kicking and screaming to Bra's Room, the Castle of the Princess of Pink. The door closed tight behind them. And the torture...ahem...fun began. Yamcha was the...4th vicitim of the infamous chamber of Bra. Frilly little bows were tied into his hair and lipstick messily smeared over his face. The retired Z Fighter had already givin up on escaping the room and was staring at the ground, refusing to look at the mirror that Pan was shoving in front of him.  
  
Trunks fetched Puar, she was still unconscious. Goten was no where to be seen, no doubt off preparing something for Trunks's plans to be spoil-proof. The mischevious demi-saiyan smirked to himself has be covered the knocked-out cat in glue...then in feathers. Trunks stuck a red comb on Puar's head and a bright orange beak mask on her face, then shoved her back in the bag.  
  
Yamcha was led by Marron into the hallway, Pan and Bra were already in the hall, both armed with cameras. Yamcha was forced to walk down the hallway as if he were a model, modeling the hideous outfit that the three 4-year olds had stuck him in. A pink dress that was way too short had been pulled messily over his head. 3 dozen tiny pink bows were knotted into his hair. His face was almost completely colored with lipstick, and what wasn't was smeared with eyeshadow. Yamcha's feet were shoved into a pair of highheels that were too small even for the girls.  
  
Yamcha prayed that he would have a chance to destroy the cameras before his friends got home. Bra and Pan were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Marron was smiling nervously. There was a sudden shriek. The girls were gone before Yamcha could react. The shriek continued. The old Z Fighter ripped off the dress and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Kicking off the tiny shoes, Yamcha ran down the hall in the direction of the scream.   
  
Goten was in the attic. Pan joined him there. Yamcha was in the main upstairs hallway, looking around wildly for the scream. Marron went into the basement with Bra. Trunks wasn't in the view of any of the many cameras stationed around the house. Yamcha cautiously made his way down the hallway. The rug suddenly slipped from benethe him. The warrior's feet slid forward while his body stayed put, causing him to fall over on his back. The rug he had stepped on had marbles under it.  
  
Rubbing his now throbbing head, Yamcha slipped and slid until he could get off the rug, forgetting completely that he could fly. The screaming he had been hearing stopped. Just as soon as the screams stopped, 10 Trunkses appeared around him. All wearing a mischivious grin. "YOU!" Yamcha made a grab for the nearest Trunks. He, of course, went through and made a hole in the wall. The Trunkses laughed. Yamcha grimiced, already foresiing Bulma's reaction.  
  
But that didn't stop his anger at his babysitees. He made another swing at Trunks, thinking it was just as well that Bulma get mad at him. The 10 purple demi-saiyans danced around the scarred human, taunting. Within minutes, the upstairs hall was swiss cheese. Bulma's going to kill me, Yamcha kept repeating in his head, but it never stopped him. 10 Gotens suddenly came up to join the Trunkses. "ARGGGGGG!! Are any of you real? Or are you just playing with me?!!??!" Yamcha roared. "We're REAAALLLLLL!!!!"  
  
Yamcha chased the 10 pair of best friends downstairs. More mayhem. Bras, Pans and Marrons joined them. 50 little kids flew, ran, and jumped around the room. Yamcha caught in the middle. Two of the Trunkses and two of the Gotens fused, making two Gotenkses. One of the Bras and one of Pans, giggled and decided to copy their brother/uncle.....  
  
A very strange girl, created by the computer hologramer in the attic, resulted. She had black hair that fell to her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore a red and black fusion suit. The girl giggled and dove into the huge crowd of holograms flying around everywhere. Two Gotenks, eight Trunkses, eight Gotens, nine Pans, nine Bras, ten Marrons, and one...erm...Pran.  
  
Puar's squeaky voice rang into the hurricane of shouts and taunts. A ball of white feathers flew into the room. A bit of red and orange was in front. "Puar?!!?!?" Yamcha starred at the featherball. "Yamcha!" The cat-chicken hung onto Yamcha's shoulder and wouldn't let go. All of the holograms just as suddenly as they appeared.   
  
Before Yamcha and his flying cat-chicken could exchange comments, Marron's piecring scream broke the very brief silence. An evil laughter followed, then Bra and Pan's screams. They then heard the distant yells of Trunks and Goten as they fused. The next thing heard was Gotenks's shout, a few crashes, Gotenks's scream, then more laughter. "What's happening Yamcha?!" Puar squeaked, peeling feathers off herself. "C'mon." was all the reply she got, the cat flew after her master as he ran back upstairs.  
  
Yamcha 'knew' that his babysitees were playing a trick on him. Puar had told him earlier. Right? Unsure of himself, Yamcha moved into the next room. The window was ajar. No one was in sight. "Trunks?" the Z Fighter wondered without thinking. "The five disgusting Earthling children have been disposed of." a cold voice chuckled. Yamcha gulped, Puar had said 'kidnapped' not 'killed'. "Who are you?" his voice quivered more than he expected. "I? Thou art thee Dakren Warlord; Syekir." Yamcha wondered about the creature's strange way of speaking. "Now, Earthling, lets see if thy can put up a better fight than thy children."  
  
A shape stepped out of the corner of the room, out of no where, just came out of nothing. It was a lizard-like creature, 7 foot tall, blades everywhere. It looked as if it weren't very intelligent, but Yamcha already knew better. Syekir's eyes were blood red and gleaming with evil. Blood stained his deadly claws and a bit of red was at the side of his mouth. A long, powerful tail whipped back and forth. Hard scales lined his body, the equvilent of armor. The lizard smirked; "Afraid, human?"  
  
Puar's teeth began to chatter. Syekir's stare shifted quickly to her and in an instant the cat was gone. Yamcha blinked in disbelief. "Puar!?" the only reply was the Dakren Warlord's nasty laugh. "Anything else thou would like to say before thy death?" Yamcha backed away slowly.  
  
Puar sat in a cage in the attic. Bra giggled, she was sitting at Bulma's newest invention. It was capable of doing what Instant Transmission could. Bring a being from one point to another. But the 'another' had to be the cage in the attic. Puar was screaming insanely, but her cries were muted by the Soundwave Cancler that generated the exact same soundwaves that the subject did, therefore canceling out the soundwaves. (Yes, I did steal that from Batman Beyond.)  
  
There was a sudden explosion. The room filled with smoke. Yamcha coughed. When he could see again, he saw that the creature, Syekir, was coming at him at amazing speed. Yamcha closed his eyes instinctively and waited for the blow. But none came. When he opened his eyes again, the room was empty. He barely acknowledged the front door opening downstairs, the human was shaking with uncontrolable nervousness, it had been so long since he had been on a battlefield.  
  
"BRATS! ASSEMBLE DOWN HERE IMMEDTATLY!!!" Vegeta's voice boomed. Yamcha sighed, realizing his stupidity, and started out of the room. Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, and Marron obediantly came downstairs and lined up in a line. "Yamcha? Puar?" Bulma looked around. "I'm coming." Yamcha's voice said from upstairs. The warrior walked down the upstairs hall, ....and fell through a weak spot in the floor where he had punched earlier. He fell through, landing almost on top of Vegeta, who was already outraged.  
  
"Ekk! My rooff!" Bulma cried, ignoring the fact that Vegeta was about to murder Yamcha. "What did you do this time Goten?" Gohan sighed. Goten grinned stupidly at his older brother. Pan's eyes grew 10 times larger, and she smiled innocently at her father. Videl shook her head. Chi Chi grabbed Goten's ear (again) and dragged him out, not even bothering to ask questions. Her only words were; "One month, come on, we're going home." Goku followed.  
  
Yamcha ran out of the house with Puar, who had been released, behind him. Vegeta yelled after him. Bulma screamed after him as well, something about having to redo her whole upstairs. Bulma whirred on Trunks and Bra. They were sentenced to 2 months kitchen duty and grounded for 3 months, in which time no internet, no TV, no games, no friends. Gohan looked from Pan to Videl. Videl looked from Pan to Gohan. Pan smiled innocently at both her parents. Gohan mumbled something, took Pan's hand roughly and headed out the door. Videl followed.  
  
Krillin and 18 had been silent the whole time. Marron starred at the floor. "I'm grounded myself for 4 months." the blonde girl whispered almost inaudibly. Krillin blinked; "Marron, you don't have to--" But his daughter shook her head and started crying. 18 sighed, picked up her too-strictly-self-desiplined child and left. Krillin rolled his eyes slightly.  
  
Vegeta cursed under his breath and picked up a camera lying on the counter. Absentmindedly he took the tape, rewund, and watched it. Bulma came downstairs from locking Trunks and Bra in their rooms. She stopped dead in her tracks. The blue-haired woman jumped forward, took the tape out and grinned. "Blackmail we shall." she laughed. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
Chibi Tiyan: Poor Yamcha  
Trunks: Muawahahahaha.  
Chibi Sikeeh: You're not gonna like the next one Trunks  
Trunks: Why's that?  
Kiriska: Sikeeh!  
Sikeeh: Oops  
Tiyan: -_-'  
Trunks: What?  
Kiriska: Its a secert!  
Chibi Fique: Heheheheheh  
Chibi Tiyan: By the way, review please. ^_^ 


	10. Night of the Babysitter X

Chibi Tiyan: This is a twist to all of the NotBs before it.  
Chibi Fique: Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?  
Kiriska: Muawahahahahahah!!!  
Chibi Sikeeh: *with arm in sling* No comment  
Trunks: ......  
Chibi Tiyan: Here we go.....  
  
Night of the Babysitter X  
By: Kiriska  
  
  
"This is it? That doesn't look like the one Trunks used." Krillin stared at the huge, bulky machine in the corner of the room. "Thats because I've decided to make it better!" Bulma answered proudly, "This one can take up to 8 people at a time!" "Are you sure it works?" Gohan wondered, facaniated. "Well, thats why you guys are here." "What? You mean we're going to test this thing, woman???" Vegeta demanded. "Don't get all fussy, it'll work. When do you want to go?" Android #18 humphed. Android #17 stared at the machine doubtfully. Chi Chi blinked. Goku stared out the window and invisioned meatloaf. (Videl's home sick)  
  
"Here we go!" Bulma flipped a series of switches and dials. Krillin, Seventeen, Eighteen, Gohan, Chi Chi, Goku, and Vegeta sat in the curious looking structure. A rush of cold air surrounded them. A wide spectrum of colors came into view, then rushed pass them at amazing speed. Then suddenly, all went black.  
  
"Where'd everyone go?" Goten wondered. "I think they all went down to the basement to see my mom's new invention." Trunks answered. "Didn't they say they were going out tonight?" Bra asked. Marron nodded. "Lets go see if they're gonna leave soon." Pan suggested. "Okey." The bunch headed down the basement steps.   
  
"Do you see anyone?" the basement lab appeared deserted, except for the piles of papers laid out on tables and the bulky machine in the corner. "Is that your mom's invention?" Pan asked. Bra nodded. "What is that thing?" Goten stepped closer. The machine was silvery blue and extremely smooth. "Its supposed to be a time machine." A sudden flash of blue-green light blinded the five for a few seconds.   
  
When the light went away, Trunks heard voices, unfamiliar voices. The demi-saiyan opened his fierce blue eyes. There in front of him, crawling out of the Time Machine were eight strangers. Or were they strangers? "Watch were you step, inncolent fool!" a black-haired child jumped from the machine, and landed a few feet from Goten, who had just opened his eyes. "Shut up, Vegeta!" a blue-haired girl, looked identicle to Bra climbed out after the first. Trunks blinked furiously.  
  
A blonde emerged next, followed by another black-haired child with a red scarf. A kid that was Goten's splitting image hopped out afterward, a stern-looking girl came afterward. A bald, short kid and another black-haired kid got out last. The group fell silent having spotted Trunks and the others. The two groups stared at each other.  
  
"Dad?" Goten blinked, starred at the child that was identical to himself, but perhaps a bit younger. "Huh?" the kid seemed genuinely confused, "I'm not your dad, my name is Goku." Goten blinked again, and back away slowly. Bra's eyes were glued to Vegeta. "What are you staring at girl!?" the hot-tempered kid demanded. Bra squealed and hid behind Trunks, who was still in shock. Marron went up to the other blonde child in the room; ".....mommy...?" "What are you talking about!? How could I be your mom? Your older than me!" Android #18 exclaimed. Tears welled up in Marron's eyes, she turned to #17; "Uncle Seventeen?" she whimpered. The red-scarf kid stepped back surprised; "How did you know my name? ...number?"  
  
"I demand to know what is going on here!" young Prince Vegeta demanded. Bra peeked from behind Trunks and stared. Bra's twin rolled her eyes. The bald kid cringed. Trunks blinked, and snapped out of it. "Thats exactly what I'd like to know! Why are you kids!?" Vegeta glared at the demi-saiyan; "Who are you calling a kid, peasent!" "Peasent!? I'm a prince!" Trunks snarled. "Who are you kidding? I'm the only prince in this room!" Vegeta growled back. "I'ma princess." Bra whimpered, glanced at Vegeta, then shut up.  
  
"I am too a prince! You're my father, so that makes me a prince too!" Trunks puffed. Goten nodded, then looked quickly at Vegeta. "What?! Are you insane!? I'm not your father!!!" the saiyan screamed. "Of course you are!!" Trunks screamed back. Goku blinked, "Where are we?" he asked, finally noticing his surroundings. "We're in mom's basement lab." Bra answered quietly. Gohan glanced around; "Where?" Android #17 and #18 walked towards the door; "We're so outta here, weirdos."  
  
"No! You have to stay here! We have to get you back to normal!" Trunks bolted towards the door. "Get outta my way, purple-haired freak!" Android #18 snapped. Goten came to back up his friend, "Yeah stay here! We hafta get you all normal!" "Normal!? We're perfectly fine! You're the ones who are insane!" young Chi Chi yelled. Goku sweatdropped; "There's no need to get all angry!" "Dadddddddddyyy!!!" Pan cried, speaking for the first time, and jumped on to Gohan, knocking him down.   
  
"AHHHHHHH!!! Git off meeeee!!!" Gohan rolled over and ran off into a corner. Pan blinked and started crying. Bra and Marron joined her. "Silence!" Vegeta screamed, powering up. "Why won't you listen to mee?!?!!?" Trunks shrieked, challenging Vegeta's volume. Goten backed away. Vegeta and Trunks glared at each other, eyes blazing, fists clenched, power-levels shooting. But of course, Trunks's was much higher, Vegeta was only 5 years old...  
  
Goku, Gohan, Chi Chi, Seventeen, Eighteen, Krillin, Bulma, Goten, Bra, Pan, and Marron unconsciously formed a circle around the two furious fighters. Sparks flew between father and son. "You are evidently insane, boy!" Vegeta sneered. "Me? Your the one who's like 30 years younger than your supposed to be! What happened!?" Trunks cried. "What is this nonsense you keep speaking?! I am not your father!!!" the saiyan prince yelled. "Yes you are!" Bra sniffed; "You're his daddy and you're my daddy too!!!" she screamed through tears.  
  
Goten glanced at Goku and Chi Chi, still wondering if they were really his parents. And Gohan? Had his brother really been a cowering, whimpering, wimp when he was younger? The 7-year old demi-saiyan was as confused as ever. Vegeta shot a killer look at Bra; "Shut up girl!" Bra stared wide-eyed at her 5-year old father. "You're mean! You're not my daddy!!!" and started crying again. "Vegeta, don't be so mean!" Bulma griped. "Don't tell me what to do woman!" Trunks looked over at his mother for the first time; "Mom, what happened?!"  
  
Bulma blinked; "What? I'm sorry kid, but you really are insane; how can I be your mom?" Trunks cried out; "Whats going on here!?!?!?!?!?!? Why are you all kids now?! You all came down here like 10 minutes ago to see Mom's time machine, and we came down to see too, and, and, WHY ARE YOU ALL KIDS?!!?!??" "What are you talking about? We're kids, so what? Its not like you're an old man!" Eighteen said annoyed, "I don't know about you, but I'm leaving." "Agreed." Seventeen replied. The chibi twin androids headed towards the door once again.   
  
Trunks headed them off again; "You're not going anywhere. I'm the oldest here since all you people got turned into kids again. So you all hafta listen to ME!" Pan stopped crying and blinked. "Why the hell should we listen to you?" Vegeta demanded. "Because I SAID SO!!!" the demi-saiyan shrieked. "Uh-huh..." Vegeta smirked, and flew out the door before Trunks had a chance to respond. The androids bolted after him."Goten! Get them back here! Pan, Bra, Marron, stop your snivelling and help me, or they'll never get back to normal!"   
  
"I'm hungry." Goku annouced. Gohan agreed. So did Bra and Pan. Trunks realized that he was too. And a hungry saiyan was not a happy saiyan. Bulma and Chi Chi were sitting at a table drawing on some of Bulma's important notes. Krillin was doing push-ups. "Arrrggg....Bra, Pan, can you make dinner? Marron, make sure my mom, your dad, and Goten's mom don't go anywhere. The girls nodded, still teary-eyed. Trunks zoomed out the door.  
  
Vegeta faced Goten in the backyard, the androids were no where to be seen. "You have to get back in da house!" Goten commanded. "And what makes you think I'll listen to you?!" Goten thought; "Ummm...." The saiyan prince laughed; "Exactly. Now I think I'll leave before Frieza returns from where ever he's gone." Goten blinked again; "Mr.Vegeta....Frieza's dead." Vegeta whirled; "What are you talking about, fool?!" "Future Trunks killeded him." Goten replied evenly. 5-year old Vegeta was dumbstruck.  
  
Androids #17 and #18 were lost in the forest. "Come on Seventeen, lets just fly out of here!!!" #18 said. "That just ruins the fun! Where's your sense of adventure?" the other android asked. "Turned off with my location sensors." his sister growled. The two artifical humans marched off into the woods.  
  
Trunks blasted outside and spotted Goten and Vegeta. Vegeta looked dumbstruck. "Goten, where's Marron's mom and her brother?" the purple-haired demi-saiyan demanded. "I don't know, I didn't see them." Goten replied. "Find them, I'll take care of my dad." Goten nodded and went off. Vegeta snapped out of it; "I am not your father, you purple-haired freak!" he snapped. "Yeah whatever." Trunks said, figuring it be easier just to let it drop. "We're going to have dinner soon, so do you want to come in or fly around all night?"  
  
Vegeta paused, he was in fact, very hungry, he glared, then said; "Fine." Trunks grinned and turned back to the house. Vegeta sulked beside him, the 5-year old saiyan glanced up at the sky, this is definately not planet Vegeta, he thought. His eyes locked onto the figure of the moon. Bright, yellow, glowy....full. No-one had noticed that Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta had their tails back....  
  
Trunks reached the backdoor of the house, he turned back to see if Vegeta was still with him. Vegeta was a few meters back, his face was half covered in fur, his clothes was tearing, his tail swished wildly behind him. "Dad! Oh no, this must be that transformation he told me saiyans could go through!" Trunks tried not to panic, his father as a 5-year old wasn't very strong, but what if he was a raging monkey giant?  
  
Goten flew high above the forest behind Capsule Corp. He was hungry, but he understood that they needed everyone to stay at CC, ...sorta. A saw a flash of yellow. Android #18, and #17 was in front of her. "Yay, now I can go eat!" the black-haired kid dived. "You hafta come back to da house now." he told them. "And why should we listen to you?" #17 demanded. "Cuz if you don't, I have permission to blow you up." The androids blinked, then laughed. "And how do we know your stronger than a mouse?" #18 prodded. Goten thought, then blew up a row of trees. The androids decided they could break away another time, and followed Goten.  
  
Vegeta's arms were gaining fur rapidly, his face was already covered. The saiyan prince's eyes were bright red, suddenly, he shot a few feet into the air, and kept raising. His nose shot forward, his ears grew pointed. Within moments, Vegeta in the saiyan's Oozaru form. Trunks staggered backwards. What were his options...his father had told him how to change someone back once they had transformed, but he had only been 4 years old when told, and didn't remember.   
  
Vegeta roared, a beam shot from his mouth and started a fire in the forest. Trunks spotted Goten, #17, and #18 coming out of the forest. "Trunks! Whats going on! Whats that!?" Goten asked. The androids stared. "Um, thats my dad." Trunks gulped. Goten blinked; "Really?" Bra and Pan came out of the house; "What was that noise, Twunks!?" "AHHHHH!!!" Bra screamed. Vegeta turned his attention to the cluster of kids on the back porch, and roared again.  
  
Trunks picked up Bra and flew off, Goten, Pan, #17, and #18 all took to the air as well. They all dodged the beam-breath narrowly. "How do we stop him, Trunks?" Goten cried, over the sound of flames. "I forgot!" the demi-saiyan answered, and dodged another blast. Goku, Gohan, and Marron came out of the house; "Whats going --AHHHHHHHHH!!" Marron fainted. Goku and and Gohan recognized the problem immediately; "We have to cut off his..." Goku was caught in mid-sentense as his gaze drifted to the full moon. Gohan tried to resist, but the moon was so bright..so yellow...so hypnotizing...  
  
Two more Oozarus resulted. "Cut off his what?!" Trunks yelled out. Vegeta fired another blast at the porch, Goten zoomed down and saved Marron. "My mom, your mom and Marron's dad are still in the basement, Trunks, what are we going to do???" Goten demanded. "I remember! Twunks! Cut off thair tails!" Pan grinned. Bra calmed down and hung in the air by herself, allowing Trunks to dive down at the three rampaging Oozarus. Gohan was the least destructive of the three, perhaps because he was only half saiyan, but whatever it was, Trunks dodged his blows the easiest. And soon Gohan was normal again, and laying unconscious in a bush.  
  
Goten handed Marron to Pan and Bra. The androids were trying to get at Vegeta's tail, but the saiyan prince's aimed blasts were not easy for the 4-year old androids to evade. Goten joined his best friend in attempting to cut off Goku's tail. The raging beast swung his arms around wildly, but missed the two demi-saiyans every time. Goten zanzokened and placed his hands near the base of his father's tail, then fired.  
  
4-year old Goku lay unconscious under a tree. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Vegeta's next blast was aimed for the center of the house, Trunks had to block it with himself. Angry, the purple-haired demi-saiyan charged forward, into Vegeta's face, zanzokened, and sliced off Vegeta's tail, which fell to the ground twitching as the saiyan shrank in size and lost fur.  
  
Trunks dragged the tree bodies to his room and dressed them in his clothes, all of them were too big for his de-aged grown-ups. Bra and Pan finished making dinner. But they were sure it wasn't enough to feed them all, espiecally with 2 saiyans and 5 demi-saiyans in the house. Luckily the twin andriods didn't eat. Bulma, Chi Chi, and Krillin had been in the basement the whole time and were totally oblivious to the Oozaru Incident.  
  
Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan had also woken up with no memory of it, which was a good thing. They didn't even notice their change into oversized clothing. Dinner, 2912 hotdogs, were gone in mere minutes. Krillin, Chi Chi, Bulma, and Marron all watched as the meal disappeared between the saiyan decendents.   
  
After dinner however......"I don't WANT to stay here!" Vegeta roared. "Me either!" #18 snarled. "Me either!!!" Chi Chi chimed in. "Lets git outta here, I don't even know who you guys are!" Krillin said. Marron sniffed. "Don't make me knock you all out." Trunks mumbled under his breath. "Why don't we play games..?" Goten suggested. Trunks grinned; the first intelligent thing his friend had said all evening.  
  
Vegeta and Goku were soon fighting furiously on the Gamecube, killing each other on Super Smash Bros. Melee. Krillin, #18, #17 and Gohan were racing on the N64. Chi Chi, Bulma, Bra, Marron, and Pan were upstairs in Bra's Room doing who-knows-what. Goten had been appointed to the job of 'guard'. He was supposed to watch over Vegeta and the others while Trunks stayed in the lab, trying to figure out how to make their parents normal.  
  
Piles of paper crowded Bulma's workdesk, many of which Chi Chi and Bulma doodled on earlier...Trunks studied the machine's controlls. It was obvious that his mother's Time Machine had failed and changed them all into children instead, but how to change them back? A dial was pointed to 40. And all of the grown-ups seemed to be 40 years younger. But there was a digital screen that also said 40, with arrows under it pointing in different directions...which one was the 'years' control?  
  
Trunks searched the papers, he found the one that was a blueprint of the control panel. But doodling was all over it and he couldn't read the original print on it. Fusterated, Trunks grabbed the dial and twisted it back to zero, hoping that this would fix up his parents. "Goten, I think I fixed it, can you get them all to come down here?" Trunks called over his walky-talky.  
"Ummm, Trunks...we hava problem..." was the reply.  
  
The living room was in ruins. Goku and Vegeta were facing each other, hoved above the center of the room. Android #17 had a bag of popcorn. "You listen to me, Kakarotto, I called to be Samus first, so YOU have to be someone else!" Vegeta shouted. "Nooooo! You had picked Kirby first! I want to be Samus!!! And you CAN'T COPY ME!" Goku complained. "Liar! Why would I want to be that ridculous PINK blob?"  
  
Trunks stepped into the room. "I need ya'll to come downstairs and ride in my...um...spaceship." he said. Goku was about to say something back to Vegeta, but instead blurted out; "Spaceship?" Vegeta landed immediatly. "Where? That means I can get off this planet, and go back home." Trunks led the group to the basement and sent Goten to get Bra and the others.  
  
"This does NOT look like a spaceship." Vegeta grumbled, but he stepped in anyway. Goku, Gohan, Chi Chi, Bulma, Krillin, and the androids followed. Trunks told Gohan to press the green button that said; "Start." Suddenly, the machine began to flash and rumble. Bulma and Krillin looked paniced. Goten 'oooooed' and 'ahhhhhed'. Trunks told him to shut up. Bra was hypnotized. Pan blinked repeatedly. And Marron whimpered.  
  
There was a blindly flash, then all the noise and strange colors faded away. There in place of their chibized parents were 8 dogs. "Ahhhhhh! Trunks what did you do!?" The dogs started climbing out of the machine, barking and yipping. Two of them, a pure black dobermen and a golden retriever started to fight. Trunks guessed they were Vegeta and Goku. A blue poodle jumped out and started barking really high-pitched yips. Soon the whole room was filled with barks. Trunks covered his ears and went into the machine, switched the dial back to 40 and made the digital screen's number go to zero.  
  
"Just a stupid mistake, get them back in and we'll try again." Trunks told them, so Goten, Bra, Pan, and Marron gathered the dogs and shoved them into the machine. It wasn't easy, they struggled and bite. The black dobermen, Vegeta, escaped in the confusion.   
  
They had 7 dogs tied to their seats inside the machine. Trunks looked around the room; "We're missing one...my dad!" Trunks's eyes darted around the room, the dog was nowhere to be seen. "Arrgggg, you keep them here, make sure they don't change the buttons and stuff, I'll be right back!" the demi-saiyan bolted out of the room.  
  
The black dobermen was almost invisable against the night sky. And Trunks found it hard to detect the energy of a mutt. The 8-year old ran through the forest, looking for the dog. Without warning, Vegeta lept onto Trunks, teeth bared. "AHH! Get off me!" Trunks slammed his father into a tree. But Vegeta the dog was just as stubborn as Vegeta the saiyan, and lept again. Trunks closed his hands around the dobermen's muzzle and took to the air.  
  
The dogs in the machine were struggling wildly, but were unable to break loose of the straps. Goten hoved in the air cross-legged, watching them. "I think that one's Gohan." he said pointing to a white labordor. "That one's mommy!" Bra smiled, pointing to the blue poodle. "That one's my mommy!" Marron said, pointing at a yorkshire terrior. Goten cocked his head, "How can you tell? It could be my mom." And so they went, trying to figure out who was who.  
  
Halfway back, Vegeta broke loose and sank his teeth into Trunks's arm. Blood oozed. Too angry with how wrong the night had been Trunks ignored it and kept going. By the time he made it back to the basement, his arm was drenched in blood, and felt extremely weak. Trunks shoved his father into the machine, strapped him down extra tight and made sure the controlls were exactly as he ahd left them.  
  
"How are we gonna press the button, Twunks?" Pan asked. "Like this." Trunks plucked a small device from a drawer. He placed it right next to the start button and pressed a few buttons on the device. Then he stepped back and waited. His audience blinked. A few seconds later, a small delicate hand came out of the device and gentally pressed the start button and the machine began to rumble again.  
  
When all the noise and flashing lights stopped, the five kids' parents were normal again, and still tied to their chairs. "What in the world happened?" Bulma wondered. Vegeta ripped the straps off of himself, "I have no don't know, and I don't want to know." he growled, then he got out of the machine and left the room. "Your machine apparently did not work." Android #18 said as she broke her straps and picked up Marron, who was crying happily.  
  
Everyone got out of the machine, confused and dazed. "Mom, you're machine is screwed." Trunks said. "Why, what happened?" Bulma asked. Trunks explained.   
  
Everyone stared. "It's true!" Goten insisted. Pan nodded. Bra did as well. Bulma laughed; "So how did you like being the babysitter for a change?" Trunks glared, muttered something under his breath and left the room. Gohan laughed as well, picked up Pan, and left. Everyone else did the same.  
  
Bulma picked up Bra, "In anycase, you'll still get a babysitter next time we go out. Maybe now you'll stop those tricks." she smiled, "But I'm probably wrong aren't I?" Bra grinned; "Yup."  
  
Upstairs, Trunks was glaring out the window. His arm was still bleeding. The wind seemed to laugh. The demi-saiyan stuck his head out; "WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" he screamed into the darkness of the night, lit only by the glow of the full moon.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Trunks: I hate you.  
Kiriska: I know  
Chibi Tiyan: ^^'  
Chibi Sikeeh: Hahahahahahhahahahhahahaha  
Chibi Fique: Hehehehehehehhehehehe  
*Trunks beats them up*  
Chibi Fique and Sikeeh: Owie. 


	11. Night of the Babysitter XI

Chibi Tiyan: You're gonna use...  
Chibi Fique: Thats the first female, 'least  
Chibi Sikeeh: I don't know who to feel sorry for...Babysitees or the babysitter...probably the babysitter. -_-'  
Chibi Tiyan: Lets continue shall we?  
Chibi Fique: We dun own DBZ/GT, but you knew that didn't chu?  
Chibi Sikeeh: And here we go...  
  
  
Night of the Babysitter XI (thunder rumble)  
By: Kiriska  
  
  
  
"Yo, Tien, been a while eh?" Krillin greeted an old friend. Tien, Chao-zu, and Lunch were visiting. The 3-eyed man nodded smilely. Bulma adjusted her hair, "Everyone ready to go?" "Yeah, yeah, lets go already." Vegeta grumbled. "Alright, c'mon lets go then." Gohan agreed, "Good luck with the kids! You'll need it!" The group started off.  
  
Lunch waved, then turned to the living room of Capsule Corp. Bra, Pan, and Marron were on their new Gamecube. Trunks and Goten weren't around. Shruging, the dark-haired woman asked if the girls wanted to help prepare dinner. They agreed giggling. Lunch led them into the kitchen, where they began making a feast.  
  
"What do we know about this one?" Trunks wondered. "I dunno, but its the first lady we've had." Goten answered. "Well...what are girls supposed to be afraid of..?" the purple haired boy asked. "My mom's scared'a spiders, frogs, snakes, and stuff like that." Goten suggested. Trunks grinned, "Yeah my mom is afraid of that kinda stuff too." he agreed. "Cool! I get to go collect bugs!" "Did they take Marron's crazy uncle with them to dinner?" Trunks questioned. Goten thought, "I think so." "Good, we can steal his bugs."  
  
Lunch and the girls were making, probably the best dinner any of the babysitters have ever made. Bra brought her sitter the flour for the cake they were making for desert. "Thank you Bra!" Lunch smiled brightly, the flour powedered, it got into Lunch's face..."Ahhh--ahhhh--AHHHHCHOO!" Instantly the woman's hair changed to blonde and her sincere expression turned wicked. "Whats this? Making me cook again are we?!" Bra jumped back in surprise; "Miss Lunch....?" Pan and Marron turned from what they were doing.  
  
"No, I didn't miss lunch today, I raided some resturrant, now I think I'll raid this place. Where's all the goods!?" Lunch demanded. "We don't have any goods..." Pan whimpered. "Don't you lie to me little girl! This place looks like its loaded." the blonde grabbed the quarter-saiyan by the shirt collar and lifted her up. Marron started to cry. Bra backed away slowly, knocking into the flour, which spilled all over the floor.  
  
"Ahhh-ahhhh-AHHCHOO!!" Lunch sneezed again, dropping Pan, who flew a distance back shocked. The sitter's hair once again changed to blackish purple, and expression became calm. "Oh my, I have the sniffles, now what were we doing? Baking a cake?" Marron ceased crying and blinked. Lunch resumed her kitchen duties. The girls looked at each other, then went back to their jobs as well, now, cautious and paranoid-ish.  
  
"Damnit, its dark in here." Trunks was crawling through #17's trailer, the place was a mess. Boxes, chairs, clothes, things were littered everywhere. "Where are those bugs..?" The demi-saiyan created a ball of ki in his hand and used it's light to look around the room. There was a small tank on the opposite side of room. It was filled with bugs of all kinds; spiders, grubs, worms, beetles, pillbugs...Trunks grabbed handfuls and dumped them into the bucket he had brought with him.  
  
Goten was looking for the biggest pair of scissors in the house. The black-haired boy found himself in the shed with a pair of those big hedge-trimmer things. Grinning, he left the shed and snuck back in through Trunks's bedroom window.  
  
"Dinnertime!!" Pan called. Trunks and Goten showed up a few seconds later, their pockets seemed to be stuffed. "Sweet! This is the best dinner any of our babysitters have made!!" Trunks exclaimed. "But of course that don't change your fate." he added quietly. "Thank you!" Lunch grinned. Bra giggled. Marron nudged her. Remembering, Bra leaned over to her brother and whispered: Sometin' weird happened when we was making dinner, and we thinks everytime Lunch sneezes she goes all mean and stuff.."   
  
Trunks blinked, not completely understanding. He was about to ask Bra to clarify what she had just said, but a scream interupted him. "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Lunch was on her chair staring at the worms in her food. She stumbled and fell to the floor. Her hair blew into her face and a single strand rubbed against her nose...  
  
"ACHOO!" Blonde hair, nasty grin. "What are you stupid kids trying to do? Scare me? Thats a joke." Lunch did a Lara Croft impression and started firing at the dinner table. All five kids ducked for cover. The table looked like swiss cheese. The five Babysitees slipped out of there reaaaal fast.  
  
"What are we gonna do Trunks?" Bra cried, as they retreated into her room and slammed the door shut. Trunks just grinned; "Whacked personality or not, we can't let her get to us. Pan, you can catch bullets right?" The quarter-saiyan nodded, semi-confused. "Good, you stay with Bra, Marron go with Goten, I'll lure ..." They group pulled into a huddle.  
  
The door splintered and cracked, Lunch forced her way into Bra's Room, but it was now empty of people. Frowning, the violence-mad sitter went to check the many other rooms. She spotted a short little punk dressed in black leather standing at the end of the hallway. "Lookin' fo' some damn kids, yo?" the person asked, adjusting his sunglasses. "Whats it to ya, punk?" Lunch smirked. Trunks shrugged; "Just saw some purple haired kid run down that way." "Hey waittaminute who are you?" Lunch began firing at Trunks who easily dodged out of the way and out of sight.  
  
The demi-saiyan flew fast enough to evade all her shots, but slow enough for her to tail him. Laughing to himself, he led her down a corridor and into one of the many spare bedrooms...  
  
WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! The whir of the chainsaw sounded just as Lunch passed though the open door. Blonde hair fell to the floor. Lots of it. Lunch recieved a very unprofessional haircut from shoulders down. Goten snickered before hightailing it out of there. The enraged babysitter whipped out an array of weapons and started after him. Marron peeked out from under the bed, when she saw that they were all gone she slid out and ran into the next room.  
  
Lunch turned many of the upstairs hallways into the land of swiss cheese. Goten wondered many times how Bulma would take it as he turned corners, avoiding attack from Lunch. The demi-saiyan zipped into Bra's Room again. Tye-dyed color Magic Hair Dye spilled all over the place. Trunks and Marron made sure all the dye was gone before chunking the bucket into the corner and running out the door. "WHAT THE *censored*!!!!! My hair!!!! You *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*ing kids!! ARRRGGGGG!!" Lunch ran outside again.  
  
Bra and Pan were crounched outside, under the porch, each armed with a flamethrower. They could hear Lunch's angry cries near. "Almost there, almost there..." Trunks and Marron thundered onto the porch and into the backyard; "Now! Now! Now!!" Trunks commanded. Lunch leapt off the porch, Bra and Pan released the power of their mighty flamethrowers onto Lunch's abused hair.  
  
"HOLY ^&#@*^#@*$^@&*#^^!@##$#%^@#!!!!" Lunch swatted her ignited hair with her hands. Goten flew out with a bucket in his hands, the demi-saiyan poured glue over the fire. It put it out but...Lunch began firing insanely, putting holes through the patio furniture and the trees. The Babysittees retreated back inside.  
  
Lunch stumbled back onto the porch following the kids, she ran into a spider web and sneezed..."Oh my..." she put away her guns and went into the house, "I hope I didn't frighten the kids..." No one was in sight. The house was in ruins, there was a bullet in nearly everything. She looked around, and spotted a stray mirror. "Gee, I wonder what happened to my hair? Ah, well, it's an interesting color...Kids? Where'dja go?"  
  
"She's normal again, Trunks." Marron informed the demi-saiyan. "Thats good I guess, cuz here comes the cars.." Indeed, the cars pulled into the front....  
  
Bulma stepped into the house...and screamed bloody murder. "HOOOOOOOOLY SHIT!! TRUNKS!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!?!? MY HOUSE LOOKS LIKE SWISS CHEESE!!! WHAT WAS THE GODDAMN IDEA YOU GOT THIS TIME?!?!?!" [Sorry, the Magic Censor Fairy was unable to um..block that] Lunch stepped into view, her hair was chopped at her shoulders, and was a rainbow of colors. On top of it all was a lot of not-yet-dried glue... "Back already? How was your dinner?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Krillin stepped into the house and had the biggest sweatdropped ever recorded in the history of anime. It was bigger than he is! "I'm guessing Lunch sneezed...." the short man sighed. Tien nodded. "^#&@*^#$@(!! How dare you destroy my house, &$(@#*$@!!" Vegeta entered the house. Lunch smiled innocently; "I'm very sorry! I just can't help it!" Bulma growled; "Where the #&$@ is Trunks? TRUNKS!"  
  
The five Babysittees assembled downstairs. "What the ^&#@ did you guys DO tonight!?"  
  
Several explainations later. Bulma was exasperated and was too tired to do anything but send Trunks and Bra to their rooms. Goten, however, was sentenced to more studying. Marron sentenced herself to 3 weeks, although Krillin didn't think she deserved so long, nor did Android #18. Android #17...was collecting his 'poor bugs' from Lunch's dinner plate. Pan...charmed her way out of punishment from her parents. But strict Chi Chi ended up grounding her for a week. The part-saiyan's face would allow no more.  
  
Lunch was escorted home with Tien, Chao-zu and Krillin. Bulma was escorted to some several tons of asprin by Goku and Chi Chi. Vegeta and Trunks was escorted to the lumbershop the following day to buy supplies to repair the house.  
  
"This is all your fault, you ^$*&@# brat." Vegeta growled. "Awwww, shaddap...wait, I didn't say that...Dad...don't look at me like that...people are watching...AHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
  
-Owari-  
  
Chibi Tiyan: -_-'  
Chibi Sikeeh: Poor Bulma..  
Chibi Fique: That was FUNNNN!  
Chibis Sikeeh and Tiyan: *blink*  
Kabahoshi: *hungry*  
Kiriska: REVIEW. Thank you!!! 


	12. Night of the Babysitter XII

Chibi Fique: Fans?  
Kiriska: Yep.  
Chibi Tiyan: Ok then, lets go.  
Mayakashi: *appears* They're breaking down the front gate!  
Chibi Sikeeh: Write! Write! Goshdarnit! AH! They've made it through the gates! Fanpeople!! EEK!  
Kiriska: Good grief, it's been four months....  
  
  
  
  
Night of the Babysitter XII  
By: Kiriska  
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this to me!?" Bulma looked down, "It's your turn." she answered. "YOU'VE never babysat them before!!" The blue-headed one blinked; "Annnnnnyway, we'd better go." she said and headed out the door. "Good luck, Krillin!" Gohan waved. "Let the girls help you cook." Vegeta laughed. "Cya!" The short man's friends had left him in the Babysitees' Domain.  
  
Krillin turned around; "Um....Trunks?" Trunks wasn't there. Neither was Goten. Marron, Bra, and Pan were there however, in front of the TV. "So.......what do...you guys want for dinner?" the babysitter asked. Marron looked up; "I wanna have tacos, daddy!" she said in the sweetest voice. Krillin winced, he had heard all to much about the Babysittee's ways. "I wanna have burritos, Mr.Krillin!" Bra squeaked. "No! Noodles!" Pan argued. Krillin started to panic, how was he suppose to please them all!?  
  
"Um,...we can..have all of them...I guess...yeah..." the human headed towards the kitchen. "Do we hafta be mean to Daddy?" Marron asked her companions after Krillin was out of earshot. "Stop being so nice, Marron, if you don't stop, Trunks is gonna make you do something really mean or kick you out of the group." Bra warned. "Yeah, and that means no candy." Pan agreed. "Okay...." the blonde agreed reluctantly. The three of them went into the kitchen to offer Krillin their help.   
  
Meanwhile...elsewhere...in the huge complex that was Capsule Corp. two devious children planned out the night. "Are you sure, Marron's dad is that flinchie?" Goten wondered as he picked up the Hologram Projector. "That's what my dad always says." Trunks answered laughing. "Great! Anything else he be a'scared of?" Goten said. "Android #18. Heh." the purple-haired one grinned, "But we can't use Marron's mom, it'd be too obvious. I think I overheard my mom telling someone that Krillin has some phobia....fear of flowers or something..."   
  
"Pan! Becareful!" Krillin warned a bit too late. The quarter saiyan dropped a bowl of ice chips all over the floor. "Aieee!" Marron slipped on the ice chips, the bowl of flour she had been holding flew into the air. The blonde crashed into her father, the flour landed on the stove. Which caught on fire, white powdery flakes drifted down, all over the floor. "Oops." Pan muttered innocently. The short man sighed and went to put out the fire. Slipped on the ice chips, slid forward, crashed into the side of the stove thing. Got his hair on fire.  
  
"Ack!" Bra giggled. Marron watched, somewhat worried. Krillin ran towards the sink, slipped again, rammed into a small fern. Caught the fern on fire. "Eek!" Krillin ran once more towards the sink in panic. Pan laughed. "Help!" Krillin flew into the kitchen table. Set the table on fire. By now, even Marron was laughing. Four items in the kitchen were on fire, including Krillin's Flaming Head. Krillin got some sense, flew to the sink and put his head out.  
  
The guy might as well go bald again, bits of his hair were burned off in different places. And all of his hair was dark, crisp, and toasty. Sighing loudly, he then put the fern out, put the table out. The fern was dead. The table hadn't burned that much and only bits of it were black. Krillin dumped some water on the stove. The fire went out. But now the stove was unuseable. Krillin turned to the three girls. "How 'bout we just make hotdogs?" "Okee dokee!"  
  
"Trunks! Goten! DINNER!!!" Pan called. The two demi-saiyans instantly rushed from wherever they had been and seated themselves at the table. "Hey,...why's the table kinda burnt?" Goten wondered, poking at a charred area. "We had an accident!" Bra chirped happily. "Uh-huuuh..." Trunks laughed. Krillin glanced nervously between his babysittees. "Yyou gguys aaaren't up to aanythinnng aare yyou?" "Course not!" Pan assured him in an unassuring way. The group chowed down on their food.  
  
"AACCKK! Why is there a FLOWER in my hotdog!? ACK! Get it away!" Bra and Pan blinked. Trunks and Goten were laughing their heads off. Marron was staring worry'dly. "Daddy...is this your Anthrophobia thing....?" Krillin jumped out of his chair and ran off. The four demi-saiyans were rolling on the floor laughing. Marron ran after her father. "Daddy! It's just a flower! Daaaaddy!"  
  
"Ug, Marron's being a good girl again." Pan sighed. "Oh well, we don't need her anyway." Trunks laughed, setting a bundle of flowers on the counter. "Yeah." agreed Goten, tossing a bunch of flowers into the air. The living room was soon filled with colorful blossoms. "Bra, go find Krillin and Marron and bring them back here." Trunks commanded. His sister giggled and obeyed.  
  
Marron was outside of one of the many upstairs bedrooms. "Daddy! Are you ok?!" she asked, pounding on the door. "You kids are evil! EVIL! EVIL I SAY!! Flowers...the evil...the evil!! AIIEEE!!" there were loud crashing sounds within the room. "Daddy!" Marron tried to open the door, but it was locked. "S'not my fault! Its all Trunks's ideas!!" she sniffled loudly. Krillin didn't reply. Bra showed up and grabbed Marron, covering her mouth. The blue-haired demi-saiyan took the other girl into another room.  
  
"Bra! What are you doing?!" the blonde cried angrilly. "Stop being such a daddy's girl, Marron!" the other snapped. "But WHY do we hafta be so MEAN?!" Marron shrieked. "Because it's fun! You know its fun!" Bra laughed. Marron sighed, "But daddy really doesn't like flowers..." "Like I said, stop being such a daddy's girl! If you keep doing this, your gonna be kicked out of this group and be tricked upon like the grown ups!" the demi-saiyan warned. "But..but..." "Trunks already thinks your disloyal, your gonna hafta prove yourself!"   
  
"What?!" "You heard me, Marron!" Bra giggled, "YOU have to prove yourself!" "But,...what do I have to do!?" the blonde demanded. Bra whispered in Marron's ear. The blonde's eyes went wide. "BUT THATS SO MEEEAAAAN!!!" "That's the whole point!" the blue-headed one growled. Marron started to cry. "Thats not fair!" "Hey, I didn't make the rules! You'd better to it, Marron! We'll be watchin'!" with that, Bra bounced off.  
  
Marron stayed there sniffling for a few more minutes. If she didn't do it, she'd get tricks played on her. If she did, she'd feel bad. What to do? What to do? Marron sighed, just this once? Maybe next time she could convince the others not to be so mean...the goody-good blonde exited the room and went to find her dad. "Daddy? .... Daddy?"  
  
"Go'way Marron." came a muffled voice. "But daddy, you're OUR BABYSITTER!" the blonde screeched. "You guys don't need a babysitter, you need a slavedriver or something..." Krillin mumbled. "Daddy!!" "Ok, fine, Marron, since I know your not like Trunks and his little group of evil kids." the short man with burnt hair emerged from the room he had locked himself in. Marron felt even worse at her father's words. Why did she have to do this? "Ok, so, do you know what they're up to?" Krillin asked his daughter.   
  
"I...." Marron did know, but whose side was she on? Her dad's or her friends? "I don't know..they don't trust me..." she half-lied. "Well, what do you think we should do, Marron? You know these guys better than I do." W-we should find them, I guess...." the blonde trailed off, still distracted with her task at hand. "Ok, lets go downstairs..."  
  
"Trunks? Bra? Pan? Goten?" Krillin called out cautiously. "AAAAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEE!! Flowers! Get away!" the short man bolted back upstairs. Marron stood there a moment, she knew what she needed to do...sighing, she claimed the stairs again and followed her father. "Daddy!" she spotted Krillin running down the hallway. "Daddy! Follow me, I know a room free of flowers, we can hide there!" she called. Gratefully, Krillin turned and followed Marron.  
  
Trunks snickered. "Think she'll go through with it?" Goten wondered. "Doubtful." Pan laughed. "Is everything ready?" Trunks asked. "Yeah, holo-projecters have been established throughout the house." Bra confirmed. The Babysittees sat in the attic, the perfect team of trouble makers.  
  
Marron and Krillin ran through the upstairs hallways, finally stopping at a door at the end of a dark hall. Krillin was panting. "Man, think CC has enough bedrooms?" Marron didn't reply. Krillin threw open the door to the room and entered without looking. "Holy FREAK!! WHHHHYYY MEEEEEE!?!?!?!" Marron reluctantly slammed the door shut and locked it. Trapping her dad in a room overrun by colorful plants. "I'm sowwie, daddy." she sniffled, then ran off towards the attic.  
  
"Whoa, she did it!" "Ah, it wasn't that hard of a task anyway." Trunks laughed. "She's coming our way. How long are we keeping Krillin in the flower room?" Goten asked. "I'd say five minutes or so, see if he goes insane before then, heh." the purple-haired demi-saiyan snickered again. "Hey, Marron! Good job!" Pan exclaimed as the blonde entered the attic base. "That was very mean..." Marron muttered.   
  
Krillin was in the corner of the flower room. Eyes filled with fear and hatred of the plants that surrounded him. Roses, daisys, dafildills, dandilions, jasmine, cactus blossoms, cherry blossoms, random weedy flowers, irises, primroses, any flower you can name. Trunks made the florists happy, caused them to be sold out, no doubt. The wallpaper was even flowery. Pink with roses. The short man cowered in the corner, the flowers mutate and swirl in his eyes, becoming hideous monsters and beasts...  
  
See...that daffidill look kinda like Cell...and indeed it did. Perfect Cell emerged from a clump of yellow flowers. "AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!! CELL!! Gohan killed you!!!" "That is what you all think." Cell laughed. "All these years, I was still alive, growing slowly..." "No...its a trick...YOUR DEAD!!!" "Do I look dead?" the creature taunted. "The..the...THE FLOWERS RESURRECTED YOU!!! AIIIIEEEEEEE!!" Krillin screamed. "My, my, you're a loud one aren't you?" Cell frowned. "And insane too."  
  
"Get away! Get away! The flowers are EVIL!" Cell blinked. Krillin glanced at a clump of snowlillies. "FRIEZA!!" To a bundle of primroses. "MAJIN BUU!!" to a bunch of randomly colored carnations. "THE RED RIBBON ARMY!!" "HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!" Krillin blasts open the locked door with a ki blast and flies off. Cell and the other old baddies look at each other and take off after him. "THE FLOWERS SENT YOU!!!" Running around upstairs, Krillin crashed into and broke many objects.  
  
In the attic, all five of the Babysittees were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off. Yes, even Marron. "See? Being mean is fun!" Trunks laughed. "Yeah!" agreed Goten. "You got thaht right!" Bra giggled. "Your dad's phobia is worse than my dad's!" Pan squealed, refering to Gohan's anrachiphobia. Marron didn't say anything, but continued to laugh. An obnoxious alarm began to ring. "Parents are home!" Trunks bolted upward and spilled out orders quickly. "Goten, clean the flower room! Pan shut off the holograms! Bra, find Krillin and calm him down. Marron go with her!" The team of five immediately hurried off.  
  
Goten flushed away the tons of flowers. Pan recovered all the holo-projecters and took them back to the attic. Bra and Marron found Krillin, who was hiding under a bed, and attempted to calm him. "Daddy...s'ok, was just a dream..." Marron still felt a little bad inside. But thats a little price to pay for the fun they had right? Krillin was trembling and muttering things like; "Evil flowers...ressurrected...Majin Buu...Cell...RR Army..flowers..."  
  
Everything was as it was in about 5 minutes. At which time, Bulma entered the house. Bra, Marron and Krillin were already in view. "Holy cheezes, what did you guys do to the poor man?" the woman demanded. "Nothin, Mamma, mister Krillin fell asleep after dinner and woke up with a nightmare." Bra explained simply. Marron nodded meekly. Bulma glanced at the two girls skeptically. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Here!" Trunks and Goten slid down the stair railing and Pan bounced after them. The rest of the party entered the house. "Krillin? What happened to you, man?" Goku blinked. "Krillin?" "Flowers...so many flowers...evil..." the short man muttered insanely. "Ok..." "Well, everything looks normal. Maybe they didn't do anything..." Bulma mused. "Humph." Vegeta grumbled, disappointed. "Ah, well, you guys get off to bed." Grinning Trunks and Bra nodded and headed upstairs to their rooms.   
  
Chi Chi glanced at Goten suspiciously, but she didn't say anything, and the Son family left. "Krillin?" Android #18 poked at him. "Flowers...so many, flowers..." was his reply. "Anthrophobia acting up again..." sighing, the blonde dragged Krillin off, Marron trailing guiltily behind. "There's a nice change..." Bulma mumbled closing the door. "Humph." Vegeta said again. The lights went out. All was quiet. Everyone headed to bed. Silence. Calm. The perfect babysittee expierence, they weren't caught.  
  
"Holy freak! There are flowers in the toliet!" Vegeta's voice rang out. "Trunks!" Upstairs the purple-haired demi-saiyan sighed. "I told Goten to clean the flower room. As in burn them or something. And what does he do? He flushes them." Trunks braced himself as the stomping of his parents started upstairs. "Goten is so dead tomorrow, if I'm still alive...."  
  
  
  
  
*Owari*  
  
  
  
Kiriska: Well, that only took me almost five months to write. -_-" I plan to do two more regular NotBs, 1 more special then end it with #15. I think the series has worn itself out. You can only go so long with the same plot before it gets old. Becuz of every popular demand, Night of the Babysitter XIII will be Mr.Satan (Hercule). I need to think up someone else for XIV, then have some kind of ending dealy for XV. Don't be too disappointed, you know as well as I do it can only go so far. ^_^ And if this story wasn't as good as the others, my apoligies, I did say it gets old after a while, and so it gets harder to write and still make it interesting. And by the way. Anthrophobia is a real thing. Fear of flowers. Kinda sad, eh? 


	13. Night of the Babysitter XIII

Kiriska: At, long, long last.  
Chibi Fique: The moment you're ALL been waiting for!  
Chibi Sikeeh: The most requested babysitter EVER!  
Chibi Tiyan: Can we PLEASE get on with in?  
Akutareru: So, without further ado, we give you...  
Mayakashi: And on a side note, we don't own DBZ.  
Akutareru: HEY! As I was saying: And without FURTHER ADO, we give you......!!!  
Note: Mr.Satan = Hercule  
  
  
  
  
  
Night of the Babysitter XIII  
By: Kiriska  
[*scream*]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come, ON, dad! They aren't THAT bad!" Videl all but dragged her father through the door. "No! No way! Not them again! Please! I'll do anything! PLEASE!" "Grandpa!" Pan bounded acorss the room and glomped the grandfather from her mother's side of the family. "Arg!" Mr.Satan managed before turning bright red under the preassure of the quarter-saiyan's strength. Vegeta sneered, "This is even better than beating you up in front of all your fans." Bulma snickered, "There are a couple thousand hotdogs in the fridge. They're in bed by nine, we're home at eleven." And the group left before the World Champion could protest.  
  
Goten blinked curiously at his brother's father-in-law before being dragged away by Trunks to his room. Bra flew on to Satan, giggling wildly, Marron glanced at them nervously. After seconds of extra-hard hugging, then girls led the fan-driven champ to the kitchen to make dinner. Mr.Satan was so nervous he could have sweat a river by now. "N-Now d-don't do anything dangerous, g-girls." he chittered, he had been through this before. He had been their first babysitter, he had seen these kids fight Buu, he had seen their parents fight Cell, he knew what they could do. And he was scared enough to piss his pants.  
  
Meanwhile...elsewhere...in Trunks's Room a.k.a. The Base of Operations, the two demi-saiyans discussed their plans. "Last time was da bomb!" Trunks laughed, recalling last time they had had Videl's father as a sitter. "Yeah," agreed Goten, "We did the works, it was hilarious!" "Now, what to do...this time?" asked the purplehead mischiveously. They huddled together and dug up older, simpler tricks, that the World Champ would fall for. Mr.Satan had a mineful of fears they could dig up on.  
  
"Aiiieeeee!" Bra screeched as she crashed into Satan. "Watch out, Bra!" Marron skidded out of the way and right into Pan. "Hey!" Pan sat down on a bottle of ketchup and squeezed the red stuff all over the afro-man. Not knowing what do say, Mr.Satan cleaned up the mess and they continued their buisness. Dinner finished without burning up the kitchen, much to the girls' disappointment, but they still had the rest of the night afterall...  
  
Before arriving at the dinner table, Trunks and Goten raided through the pantry looking for what they needed, finally they came up with the ingrediants needed for their drink: 6-packs of Root Beer and Dr.Pepper, sugar, pixie sticks, and various other powdered candies. They mixed all this together and produced a drink. Trunks grinned and offered one of these drinks to each member for the Babysittees. Mr.Satan could only wonder where these drinks came from. They ate their dinner, only a few simple tricks were sprung. Simple ones, live rats in food was all. The five children downed their drinks, several glasses full.  
  
And it did not take long for them to get high. "Heeheehee..." Marron giggled abnormally as Satan gathered the dishes. "GOAT PIGS!" Goten exclaimed suddenly. The World Champ dropped a handful of dishes and stared. "No, dumbass, " Trunks laughed drunkly, "Goat CHEESE! Goat CHEESE!" "M'bad,..." hiccuped Goten downing another glassful. "What's wrong with you bunch..?" Satan muttered under his breath. "Wot woz tat G'pa?" Pan danced around in the air. "Ju say 'ju wont'd to fllyyyyyyy?" "What I didn't say anything like that?" Satan panicked immediately.  
  
"Aw, yes ju did! C'mon, Twunks 'elp G'pa flllyyyyyy!" Pan giggled, grabbing hold on Mr.Satan's shirt sleeve. "I's help!" chirped Bra. "Let's go fly to da mooooooon!" Marron sang, darting towards Satan, Pan and Bra.. At that Goten grabbed a microphone out of no where: "Fllyyyyyy me to the moooon! Let me play amoung the staaars! Let me see wot spring is like--" The microphone was snatched away.  
  
"You can't sing, Goten." Trunks put on a face of disgust as he threw the mic forcefully at his friend. "C'mon G'pa, to da moon!" Pan and Bra lifted Satan off the ground, the poor man was praying they wouldn't let him fall. Marron latched onto the man's leg, wanting a ride as well. The two young demi-saiyans struggled with the load but managed a few feet off the ground. "Aozameta sora nijinda..." Goten wasn't giving up on his music streak and was charming everyone's ears with his voice. "Make it stop..." whimpered the world champ as he was dragged off out the window, much effort on Pan and Bra's part.  
  
"Let me dooooooown!" shrieked Satan as the two girls lifted him higher into the air. Marron giggled insanely. "Wot woz that? Fly to the moooooon?" Pan tugged and lifted higher. "AIIIEEE!!" Higher and higher they went. "Ack!" Pan lost her grip and Bra could not hold the load herself. Satan and Marron fell. "Weeeeee!!" laughed the blonde, who was soon caught by her friends. But Mr.Satan kept falling, plummeting towards the Earth. "AHHHHHHH!! I don't wanna diiie!" At the last possible moment, Trunks and Goten latched their hands onto the champ and saved him from certain doom...or had they?   
  
"C'mon Trunks, let's play ball!" "Kaaaayyyyyyy!" Trunks hurled the man upward, then let him come hurtling down. Goten caught the champ, then tossed him upward again. "Aiiie!" "Ahhhh!" "Stoop!" "Pleease!" this game continued for a while, long enough for the man to have had several heart attacks. Pan, Bra and Marron decended from the sky and watched, then the blonde said. "LETS GO PLAY WIT DA PIGS!" "Okee dokee!!" The five sugarrushed wormbabies then dragged Mr.Satan to Bra's Room.  
  
"AHHHHH!! Please NO!!!" Instead of playing with rubber piggies, the World Champ found himself in Bra's Imfamous Salon...Thing. And they had discovered the piece of gum placed in the man's 'fro earlier that evening, and that just wouldn't do. Goten was laughing maniacly, razor in hand. "Hehehehe!!" The other four sat in a circle surrounding their prisoner, all holding items like: Sciccors, bows and ribbons, make-up, etc. "NOOO!! No! Lemme GO!! AIIEE!" Goten messily shaved the middle of the 'fro off, so Satan still had two big puffs of hair on each side.  
  
"'E 'ooks like a clooooown!" mused Pan. "YEAH! CLOWN!" screeched Bra eagarly, she then dug through some drawers and found multicolored, magic dye. Trunks splashed on reds, his sister had the blues, Goten the greens, Pan the yellows, and Marron the purples. Pretty soon, Satan had rainbow colored hair, and 'twasn't a wig. "Why me? Why, why me?" "Wot we do now?" wondered Pan, when that was all done. "Let me go...?" asked their victim weakly. "Naw, I know!" Trunks giggled, "We can gib 'im clown make-up!" And the rest agreed.  
  
"AH! STOP!" Satan struggled as white face paint was smeared all over his face. "Stop movin'!" Pan complained, the red that went around the lips was all lopsided and strange looking. "Ack!" Goten's handed twitched and the pain around the eyes was crooked. When they were done, Mr.Satan looked like a clown that well...put on his make-up too fast. "I wanna lawyer!" shrieked the man. "Aw, Grandpappy, don't be mad! We can have a parade!" suggested Pan. "YEAAAHHHH!" they all agreed.  
  
The World Champ was held on a leash by his granddaughter and dragged all over the neighborhood. Goten held a large spotlight over him, Trunks and Marron waved noisemakers, and Bra led the 'parade' with a baton. People were poking their heads out of windows and gawking at the sight on the streets below them. "Mr.Satan?!" "Hey, cool!" "Hey, mom, lookie this!" "Gimme a camera!" SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! Pictures were taken by the thousands.  
  
It was 9:30 when the little parade returned to CC. The sugar and caffine was wearing off on the Babysittees. "Wot should we do now?" Pan wondered tiredly. "Ehhh..." Goten had gotten off the sugarrush. "We can give him somma da drink." offered Trunks, fetching a glass of his hyper-formula. "YEAH!" Bra chirped. "'Kay." Marron nodded. "Ack! What is that! What are you doing?! Hasn't it been enough!?!?!?" Satan pleaded with them as the liquid was forced down his throat.  
  
A few moments later...Satan has ripped the leash in two, and was runnbv ing around outside with a sign that said: "I am week!" The kids went upstairs and retreated into their various rooms. Satan was left to run around loose outside the house until the adults came home at 11:00. When they got home, they found Satan laying on the front steps dressed in a grass skirt, with whip cream all over his rainbow hair and clown-face. He was babbling about some martian that stole his dog.   
  
None of them could //prove// that the Babysittees did it, although they, of course, were the prime suspects. Satan was dragged off home by Videl and Gohan. Everyone took their kids home, none of them recieved punishment, for their obvious, but unproven crime. Vegeta didn't care because he was glad the World Champ had made a fool of himself. Bulma was mildly upset, but oh well. Early the next morning, Vegeta found some leftovers of Trunks's Sugar-Caffine Drink....and...  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
Kiriska: I don't know, that was supposed to be the funniest ever, but it's not is it? I really don't feel like going on to #15 and ending there like I planned. This series has gone too far, it's idea overused, dragging it out more will only kill it. Perhaps I should end it here and let it die? Write one more part, and ending, and leave it. My original plan was this: #14, Bulma. #15: Closings. I was going to throw in a final special edition with the SailorMoon cast. You're the reader, what should I do? Finish it at #15 like I planned, or stop it here?  
  
Review 


End file.
